Seirei Tsukai no Blade Dancer Naruto
by Alternate Rouge
Summary: On his 9th Birthday, Naruto decided to abandon everything, his dreams, his life, everything in pursuit to end his existence. One time while raining beside a lake, he met a man cloaked in black and asked him. "Do you want to be the Demon King?" a Seirei no Tsukai no Blade Dance and Naruto Cross over, of course it is Harem.
1. Chapter 1

Summary

On his 9th Birthday, Naruto decided to abandon everything, his dreams, his life, everything in pursuit to end his existence. One time while raining beside a lake, he met a man cloaked in black and asked him. "Do you want to be the Demon King?" a Seirei no Tsukai no Blade Dance and Naruto Cross over, of course it is Harem.

Hello once again Maxxus0923 aka Valerius Kavess(Eve online HELL YEAH) and Alternate Rouge (Fanfiction OH YEAH) is here to bring you my Fanfiction!

I just finished reading Seirei Tsukai no Blade Dance/Seirei Tsukai no Kenbu and I was so fascinated to it but not at the same level as Muv-Luv Alternative(Which i'm finishing at the moment. CHOMP CHOMP NOM NOM! TASTY HUMANS *Imagining BETA playing candy crush except Humans rather than candies)

And I had the idea to crossover both series to Naruto... Though I have different approach for Mabu Rabu.

Review and comment for anything!

Rain

Rain was falling extraordinarily hard on Hi no Kuni for the past few hours

Regardless to say that rain was a simple way of nature to nurture the earth with life. A philosopher once said as well that ' Extraordinary Rains Pretty Generally Fall After Great Battles.'

Great Battles

Right now a 9 year old boy was fighting a great battle against someone he knew he can't beat. His self. The boy was deciding what to do... To flee from this place or to simply drink the poison that he has on his pocket. He was simply tired out of living his life. He simply has no reason to exist. A Flesh bag. A normal child doesn't have this kind of way of thinking of things but he is not a normal child. He is after all the host of the great kyuubi whose mere flick of its tails can create tsunamis and level down mountains. A pariah of the village he continously saved for every breath that he is breathing, for every drop of blood that is flowing inside him and everyday that he is still alive, he kept up on holding the kyuubi until today. After long deliberation and thinking that a 9 year old capable is. He finally decided to take the poison... For all he knew he could be hunted down if he escaped and be back in this hell hole again.

However, before he can consume the poison, a man in black cloak approached him. With him there are other people who are also dressed in black cloaks. There were 5 of them each of them carried alot of things, ranging from huge scrolls even jars of preserved eyes of varying degrees and alot of vials of blood in one of the other cloaked men's belt. Their black cloaks hindered the child from identifying their genders or what do they look alike. The man who approached him was tall about 6 ft in height towering the 9 year old orphan. He looked at the man with eyes that bore nothing, eyes that held void. He expected the man to hurt him but the words coming out of his mouth isn't something he expected, not by the very long shot.

"Do you want to be the Demon King(Maou)?"

The man said in his language with a tone, noting that he wasn't born of this place nor this continent. There was no feelings on his words, plain and simple offer to the child that is in front of him, He is an agent of the 'Instructional School' or more likely the organization running it. The 5 man group was probably the best that their organization can offer to a point that no one not even the ANBU and the Kage's of this place was able to detect them even if they did talk to him up front as ambassadors from a faraway land from the western oceans. Their actual job was to scour this place of anything that of use for their plans and to further it more, not even the safest place on this continent, the Fourth Hokage's vault was safe from them nor was the Kage's office of each respective villages, that's just how good they are with their job. The encounter with this child wasn't something planned but by pure coincidence since they saw the child continuously been beat up and he continuously stood up like nothing happened for the duration of their stay in this village. Nothing weird if one was a pariah which the 5 were once in their respective villages but the eyes of this child was devoid of anything, even emotions. Just cold hard calculation of what he needs to do. Perfect, apart from the fact that he can interact with spirits by merely sitting still in a temple if they can recall. Of course they stole the spirit that was in the temple which is a fire spirit comparable to that of 'Laevatein' in sheer amount of power which is sealed in a Nodachi. Now as another side quest, they were to take this child with them and probably he is the one that can be 'Maou' that has been their superiors waiting for. The tall man looked at the blonde orphan and waited for his response.

"Will it kill me?"

The young child said in a voice devoid of emotion not befitting of his age.

"Probably"

The man answered without a hint of hesitation nor sugar coating his words. True, it will probably kill him but by the time the institute is finished with him even their best operatives or even an army will find it difficult to scratch him moreover even to fatally injure him. Even if he isn't the Maou he can be an operative. With his eyes alone which didn't hold a single feeling he would be the perfect tool. Just what they would need.

"Will they find me?"

The child asked,

"Probably, but even if they find you they will not be able to touch you."

The man answered without any hint of lies as he reached out his hand to the child

"Ok, take me with you."

The blonde orphan, without any hesitations took the man's hand.

The man looked back to his companions and nodded to them. One by one each of them held a crystal in their hands and closed in on the on the blond child. The man himself took out the same crystal from his pocket. With that the 5 cloaked individuals and a blonde orphan child of destiny vanished from the Elemental Continent. No one in Konoha saw the blinding pillars of light that rainy day as the saviour of Elemental Continent vanished without a trace and probably will never be seen again.

7 Years later

In a quiet forest where the sun's rays shines through the leaves-

*Splash—*

-the sound of water resounded through the trees.

Naruto stood and arched his only existent eyebrow since his left eye and most of his left face was covered with black cloth that acted as an eye patch. He was walking inside the Spirit forest when he noticed the sound and followed it on the very spot he is now standing.

There was a girl. In front of his eyes was a naked girl.

On top of that, he thought, she was attractive despite of lacking in the chest area.

She had large eyes with ruby pupils and her lustrously moist cherry-red lips.

Her white skin was as smooth as milk and dazzling.

Her beautifully slender legs disappeared into the surface of the water.

However, what caught his eyes more than anything was her blazingly crimson red hair that clung to her gorgeous, porcelain-like body.

However, she was naked.

Stark naked.

"..."

Naruto don't know what is happening but he knew he somewhat he is being screwed up by any omnipotent powers at the moment.

All hail the Log

Speaking of which, the situation was certainly...

Not good. Naked is not good.

...Speaking of which, any sane man would either run away or hide and stare at the beautiful girl naked in the middle of the forest who didn't knew that she is being stared at..

The rational part of his brain was certainly telling him to run.

But Naruto was never a rational thinker nor does he think rational ever since many years ago. He only thought of three things, Interest, Disinterest and Ramen. Of course for ramen is the food of the gods!

However, his body wouldn't move. This situation is interesting and for Naruto who finds interesting things tend to do what no sane man would do. He just stood there waiting for the girl to notice him.

He stood there as if he was enchanted. The scene was just too surreal. But for Naruto it wasn't, it was only interesting.

The girl—

Her moist and beautiful eyes blinked as she looked at the intruder who had appeared quite suddenly.

Her expression was blank. It seemed like she had yet to fully grasp the situation.

She had not even covered her small, developing breasts yet.

*Tick.*

A water droplet fell from the young girl's bangs.

With that sound, Naruto tilted his head on the side..

"Hmm?" Naruto hummed as if asking a question.

He stayed his gaze from the naked girl who was still standing motionlessly.

"Continue bathing, I'll just stay here and watch."

No sane man would have said that to the fair maiden in front of him or ever to any females maiden or not while a male is watching them taking their private time purifying their selves.

At this time, the boy made two fatal errors:

The first was that he said something that not any man would dare say in this situation. Typically the best choice for any sane man, of course, was to take advantage of the fact that the girl was dazed and run away immediately. But he just stood there and continued to stare at the naked girl in front of him

And the other error was—

"Even though this is an accident, I have seen you like this, don't mind me."

Up until this comment, he was still fine somewhat, but then he continued...

"However, never worry my fair maiden. I am a healthy boy, but I don't have that kind of interest."

Looking at the young girl's developing chest or is it, from her chest to her face then back again to her pitiful chest he said—

"I have no interest towards the naked body of a kid."

The insane blond just set off a ton of paper bombs few seconds away from exploding, to his face to be exact.

An icy silence fell.

The girl slowly raised her arm, red hair coiling around its length.

Her shoulders shook slightly.

It wasn't because she was cold, however, Naruto was oblivious to that fact.

"Sixteen—"

The girl's delicate lips mumbling something, and Naruto lifted his only existing eyebrow once more.

"I-I-I am sixteen!"

The instant she had yelled that, the young girl's red hair stood on end.

"What?" Naruto asked as if he was asking to clear a simple misunderstanding between two good friends. however at the moment that was not the case apparently and he didn't realize what was the girl was saying. To top it off he looked at the girl with eye that thought she was lying. However when he understood...

"Sixteen? is that for real? A sixteen year-old with such a pitiful chest you must really been tad a little too late in development in the chest area if I say so myself. Or simply the spirits themselves refuse to enhance your very pitiful chest. hmmm... I know a lot 14 year old that could beat you in that area. You should probably offer something to the Goddess of Chest enlargement so that your very very pitiful chest to develop at least."

He said this non chalantly as if simply stating something simple. Simply he set off another ton of paper bombs because of that statement alone. He didn't knew he made his position much more worse than ever possible. Surely he won't come off out of this situation without being turned into cinders.

"Unforgivable," the young girl said in a low, cold voice, "D-Definitely unforgivable...you-you-you peeping demon, pervert, lewd beast!"

"You're quite knowledgeable to know about words like lewd beast." Naruto replied as if he was amazed he even clapped to show his amazement. How sarcastic.

At that time, he noticed that the trees were making a low, whisper-like rustle. This time Naruto narrowed his eyes

_Is that the wind?_ he mused, _No, that's-_

_**Guardian of the crimson blaze, keeper of the undying hearth!**_ _**Now is the time to abide by our blood contract; come forth and do my bidding!**_

From the young girl's lips sprang an incantation in the language of the Spirits.

At that instant, accompanied by the sound of air rushing into a vacuum, a whip of flames manifested in the hand of the girl.

_An Elementalist?_ Naruto realized as he stared at the girl with interest. This situation just got more interesting for him.

An Elementalist controls something that exists from a different dimension apart from this world; a place called «Astral Zero».

Elementalists were princess-maidens, girls who have made contracts with the spirits living in that other place.

They can use different types of spirits and freely wield their powers.

It seemed that the girl in front of Naruto had contracted with a fire-type spirit.

That the young girl was an Elementalist wasn't something to be that surprised about.

After all, this was the area where the country's excellent Elementalists were gathered together.

_Nevertheless, it's surprising that she can use an elemental _waffe_,_ Naruto thought. It is to say that achieving Elemental Waffe is hard. Very Hard.

The way that Spirits are summoned and formed upon being summoned into this world can be broken down into two main groups:

The first is a form that appears as a lump of divine power; mass-less and of an indeterminate form. It is purely the summoning of a spirit's power and is used primarily as a battery for when Spirit magic is used.

The other summoning form is the pure form that summons a part of the spirit's existence.

This summoning requires tremendous amounts of divine power and, on top of that, is very difficult to control. So, those capable of summoning a spirit's existence are said to be the elite amongst the ranks of Elementalists.

Even further, the girl before his eyes was not just using a spirit, but was using that Spirit's power in a highly-optimized elemental _waffe_.

_What that means is that...would I now be in a potential life or death situation?_ As the thought suddenly hit him, Naruto smiled, surely this day wouldn't be too dull.

At the place where the flame whip touched the water's surface, a gush of white steam rose.

"You...you have guts." The girl murmured in a trembling voice.

Her face was red. Was it due to her anger or her embarrassment over the situation?

"Really, you have some nerve to p-peek while I, Claire Rouge, am taking my bath," She stammered.

"I am not peeking, I am watching." Naruto shook his head and simply stated the fact while raising his finger and swayed it in front of the princess maiden.

"I will not listen to your excuses. Turn into cinders, you pervert!" the girl yelled.

The flame whip ignited furiously in the girl's hand and moved as if it was licking the water surface.

"What a fiery maiden... A young maiden like you shouldn't be playing with fire like that." Naruto simply dodged sideways while both of his hands on his pocket.

Nearly at the same time, the Flame Tongue brushed its way in his arms just few millimeters apart.

The idle red residue that remained on the trees which had been cut was like the lingering punchline of a joke. The cut surface of the tree trunks were surprisingly smooth, without any traces of having been in flame. The attack had been so fast that the flames did not have the time to ignite the trees.

Naruto felt the heat from the fiery whip as he dodged it..

_What a violent young woman. What do i do now?_ Naruto thought as he gracefully dodge the fiery whip of his attacker.

*Zing*, *biyutsu* – There was an endless dance of crimson flash cutting both horizontally and vertically in the forest. The surrounding bush was mowed down in a blink of an eye. Naruto managed to evade her fiery whip everytime she thought it would hit. Apparently the girl in question is already running out of patience.

"Don't dodge, pervert, I can't hit you!" the girl called out.

"If i were to be hit I would be injured young maiden, and I'm not a pervert, I am simply an observer" Naruto answered back casually like he was taking a walk in a park.

Naruto jumped backt; at the same time, the whip swung downwards towards his feet, causing a violent spark to slam onto the ground. Rising from the ground, the whip immediately sprang up in the direction of the woods, causing more trees to be cut down.

Fortunately among all the unluckiness if that can be said, Naruto was experiencing, the girl— Claire's- aim was quite bad. Very bad on his point of view.

It stands to reason though, as one hand was hiding her chest from being seen. In order to conceal her most important part, she had squatted down in the pond. However, considering how she was able to handle her whip in such a position, normally she should be quite skilled at using it.

"How conceited despite being a pervert, please obediently turn into cinders!" Claire shouted again at Naruto.

"I'm saying that I'm only an observer young maiden But by the way," Naruto stopped and turned around. something that he had noticed for some time... "There is no need to cover your self, there is nothing to hide from that very very very pitiful chest of yours and you might be able to hit properly this time if you free up both of your." Needless to say it was the final nail in the coffin.

"...eh?" Instantly, Claire's facial expression froze and then it became fiery red as rage is continuously built up inside her. Like a nuclear weapon starting its count down... 3... 2... 1...

Face so red with rage her hair covered her eyes the fiery whip increased its length and width. She stopped covering her body with her hands and shown Naruto all she got. She showed her full body to him but he completely disregarded her.

"So it gets strong with your emotions heightened up. As expected of a fire user however you have a pitiful chest and that fact wouldn't change." Naruto said while looking at the whip and not looking at the naked beautiful girl. Any sane man would have stared at the beauty in front of them and ingrained the very image of that beautiful naked girl albeit she was flat chested in their brains and die happily by her fiery flaming whip but Naruto was far from sane. He stared at the whip but not at the beautiful naked girl.

Claire had let go and had lost control of the flame whip, and it cleanly severed the trees behind her.

The huge trees slowly crashed down towards her. However, Claire did not notice them. Her eyes were burning with rage as she kept trying to hit him with her fiery whip which to no avail, didn't even hit him.

_What a stupid maiden_ Naruto exclaimed as he kicked off the ground.

Immediately appearing in front of the beautiful red haired maiden, Naruto jumped towards Claire and grabbed her shoulders completely surprising the Fire spirit user.

"Wha—!?" Claire's rage red pupils dilated widely completely washing away her rage and replaced it with surprise.

Naruto ignored her outburst and aggressively pushed her down into the water.

The moment Claire's hand touched the water, a gush of steam rose, and the flame whip disappeared.

Immediately after, the nearby trees slammed into the water's surface.

*Duuuun!*

The sound of the trees falling was deafening and created large water columns.

Absorbing the heat of the flames, the now-warm pond water poured down like a heavy rain.

_A few seconds later_*

"Ooh..." Making a seductive noise, Claire slowly opened her eyes.

Her expression was that of shock, her eyes blinked in wonder.

Naruto leaned on Claire and found himself staring into her eyes.

Their faces were so close that if someone were to push on his back lightly, their lips would likely touch.

Claire's crimson hair clung closely to her nape. Her moist lips were cherry red.

Her delicate doll-like face was in front of Naruto's eyes.

For that very moment it looked like he was subconsciously captivated by her.

"Regardless of your chest, you are a very beautiful young maiden, are you alright? Are you hurt?" he asked with concern not found on his earlier tone of voice.

Claire nodded. It seemed as if she had not fully absorbed the situation yet.

Naruto sighed, then tried to stand up.

*Funyuu.*

His hand had touched something soft underwater.

"Hwaaah!"

_What is that?_ he thought his hands explored the nice supple texture of something that his hands had grabbed.

*Funyu*. *Munyu*.

"Hm, ya, hwaaa" From Claire's moist lips came a shallow, sweet voice. Her submerged naked body twitched for some reason.

"Hmm ..this is?" Having come this far, Naruto finally arrived at a certain conclusion. A certain...awfully frightening conclusion for any sane man. But for him, it's just another interesting thing that is added up on an interesting subject that this beautiful girl is.

_So this is? Hmm... she isn't so flat chested at all_

He realized that the girl underneath him wasn't so under developed after all..

_When I looked at her's earlier, they weren't so..._

"Wh..Wha.. Wha..Whattt ... are..you...do..ing" Claire's lip trembled, shaking involuntarily. She was blushing with tears in her eyes.

Apparently, it wasn't a lump of mud that he had been touching.

"You, pervert—!"

"Gwah!"

Because he got kneed hard in the stomach, Naruto collapsed into the pond's water.

*_Gugugugugu...!_*

With a rising heat haze behind her, Claire slowly stood up. The flame whip, which was a manifestation of her flame spirit, was once again in her hand.

The water in the pond instantaneously started to boil, bubbles frothing to the surface all around.

"I am not a pervert, I am merely observing a young maiden who took her bath inside this spirit forest, and please calm down, swinging that dangerous thing will do this situation no good" Naruto argued and tried to placate the girl as she certainly can kick, it did hurt after all.

"Sh..Shut up pervert, you will die here!"

With an almost ear-splitting sound of a whip, Naruto's body unexpectedly was cast high into the air.

AND CUT!

As you can see he has an eye patch much like kakashi but covers 1/4th of his face... So what is the story behind it? Its a secret of course.

Spirits? well i am thinking of 5 element strategic spirits at the moment

Kagutsuchi - A fire spirit that has power on par with the most powerful fire spirit Annihilation type 'Laevetein'. Originated from Hi no Kuni *Insert Kagutsuchi from Mai Hime

Watatsumi - A Strategic type Water spirit that is a serpentine dragon. The spirit originated from Mizu no Kuni

Blue Mountain- A strategic type Earth spirit in form of a Blue Golem. *Insert Blue Mountain from monster rancher

Marici - A Strategic type Air spirit which allows absolute control of air and the atmosphere in form of a masked woman in black kimono. Originated from Kaze no Kuni

Excalibur - A Tactical/Strategic type Holy Spirit in form of a palm top fairy. *Insert tinker bell here

So you see i modelled his character like Kotomine Kirei with tad bit of Kouzuki Sisters specially from Kouzuki Yuuko of muv luv for their epic trolling skills

As per novel this is a Harem! And no! No Naruto characters until after the Blade Dance arc!

I DONT OWN NARUTO OR SEIREI TSUKAI NO BLADE DANCE/Seirei Tsukai no Kenbu!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_A few minutes later..._

"Ugh..."

Naruto slowly woke into consciousness, the forest unfolding before his eyes.

He tried to get up— suddenly, he realized that something was coiled around his neck.

It was a leather black whip commonly used for torturing. _What is this thing_, Naruto thought as he tried to take the whip off with little to no success.

"You finally woke up, you peeping-tom pervert."

The whip around his neck tightened.

"I didn't knew you were into this kind of thing Young Maiden. If I knew I would have fled this place which is apparently a lair of an indecent young maiden like you."Naruto coughed as the whip tightens up on his neck.

The scarlet-haired young girl – Claire Rouge, stood above him with her hands on her waist. She gazed down at Naruto with a raised eyebrow then she was blushing red because of what the blonde young man said.

This time, thankfully, she was not naked. She had changed into an adorable school uniform. It's pattern was of black lines on a pure white field. This was the Areishia Spirit Academy's uniform.

A ribbon decorated the front of her uniform. A talisman was sewn in the place where a button would normally rest. Between the gap of her knee-length stockings and her pleated skirt, her beautifully slender legs stuck out brilliantly. Tiny ribbons tied her crimson hair on both sides. This was the so-called twin-tail hairstyle. Judging from her still-wet hair, it seems that Naruto had not lost consciousness for that long.

Keeping Naruto's neck bound tightly, Claire puffed up her small chest.

"N-N-NO! I DONT HAVE THAT KIND OF INTERESTS! AT LEAST BE GRATEFUL THAT I DIDN'T KILL YOU OUTRIGHT!" Claire yelled to the bound young man

"That has to be a lie. You definitely intended to kill me, Oh no! where have I gone wrong for God to burden me of meeting someone like you." Naruto pleaded to an omnipotent being while kneeling. Claire twitched her eyebrows because of what the young man was saying.

"You should really be thankful. If I had been serious, you would have been in cinders by now," Claire calmly stated trying to calm her self down from turning the blond into charcoal by pinching the bridge of her nose.

_She just said something quite sinister really calmly,_ Naruto thought as he manage to loose the whip from his neck unknowingly from Claire who was still pinching the bridge of her nose. Naruto opted not to anger his red haired companion any further. Or unless he would like to be meeting the Old Hag in cinders

By the way, cinders are the soft ash residue that is left behind when firewood is incinerated.

"I beg for your forgiveness, spare me from becoming cinders. After all, I helped you!" Naruto pleaded not really meaning what he said but for Clair it was enough.

"Well, yes, I am a fair woman of noble rank, so I'll give you credit for your help. Even so, you are a higher grade than an average pervert, so you are a high-grade pervert," she snapped

"Again i am just an observer not a pervert my dear young maiden" Naruto corrected Clair, "By the way, isn't nice that someone wanted to observe you since no one would like when your almost non existent breast is so small like that"

"You...you touched my breast! So I have breast!"

Recalling what happened, Claire's face suddenly turned beet red and futilely defended that she indeed has breasts.

Seeing such a reaction from her, Naruto had an idea.

_...This girl, could it be that she is that kind of person? Is she an M or S? More likely S if the whip is of any indication. Still she is an interesting person._

"So it seems that my young maiden is the type of pervert that has a hobby of whipping men." Naruto teased Claire nonchalantly. Completely forgetting that she is a princess maiden.

"What!? That is not true! I'm not a pervert!" The response was immediate as Naruto expected. Claire shook her head and her cheeks instantly became bright red all the way to her ears. The blonde was emboldened more to push the matter to her further. Regardless of whatever result of him being in cinders or ash. Worth it.

"Then do you enjoy being whipped?" Naruto slyly continued as expected of great trolling skills handed down to him by the great 'Dusk Witch'

"Wha...what..are...you..saying?" Claire's eyes spun as steam puffs rose from her head. She is unsurprisingly flustered.

_Oh, as I expected,_ Naruto smiled bitterly, _This girl is really, really innocent. But she has alot of potential, now how will we cultivate that potential._

Most likely it wasn't only Claire that was this innocent. After all, Areishia Spirit Academy is a school where Elementalist princess-maidens are gathered. Only pure maidens are capable of exchanging feelings with the spirits from Astral Zero. Among those princess-maidens, those who retain enough divine power to command a contracted spirit are girls from the lines of kings or lords of ancient and honorable families whose Elementalist blood has been strengthened through the marriages of many generations.

To maintain the purity of their bodies and hearts, these girls are raised in environments that are completely separated from contact with males starting in childhood: the so-called elite education for Elementalists has no place for men. Therefore, all the girls attending the academy are super innocent princesses who are unaccustomed to dealing with men.

Finding Claire's unexpectedly easy-to-spot weakeness, Naruto had the thought to play a prank on her.

From a kneeling position, Naruto looked up at the embarrassed bright-red face of Claire.

"Th—then, there is something I have meant to say since I woke up." Naruto playfully stammered. Slyly smiling like a fox to his prey.

"Wh...what is it, you pervert?" Claire replied warily. Indeed Claire needed to be wary of this fox

"I can see your panties from this angle."

"Fuwah!" Tears began to float in her crimson eyes. Claire hastily pressed down the fringe of her skirt with both hands. Naruto was

"You...you saw it?" Claire sniffed.

"Only a glance and you are, quite unexpectedly, a very daring girl. Your panties are the same color as your hair." Naruto bluffed.

"You...you lie! They are not red! They are white, white!" Claire shouted.

"Ah, so they are white." Naruto nodded sagely as expected of the great trolling skills of riling up people no matter what the situation.

"...Eh!?" Realizing that she had been tricked, Claire bit down on her front lip—

"U-Uuuuuuuuuh~" Claire started to cry.

At this sudden unexpected reaction, Naruto panicked. _"No, you're the pervert, a dirty Ojou-sama, who reveals the color of her own panties"_, he had planned to say to tease her more but, as expected, he was starting to feel guilty and like a bad person well not really, in fact he felt more like stopping there since the girl fell extraordinarily from an old trick in the book.

Taking the chance while Claire was still crying, Naruto removed the whip from around his neck.

"My bad, I went a bit too far with my prank. Sorry." Naruto stood up and placed his hand on Claire's head. Claire stopped crying, and looked puzzled. "It is my fault that I saw you naked while you were bathing. I have also touched your breasts as well. However, those actions were not intentional. Please believe me."

"Wha-what..."

Seeing the truth of his words in his eyes, Claire could not help but to avert her eyes. From being irritating to sarcastic and now he is gentle? Those were the things that running on Claire's mind when Naruto said it.

"...What-what is this? If you are not a pervert, then why are you here?"

A question that is not the easiest to answer for Naruto. This forest is under the jurisdiction of Areishia Spirit Academy, known as the «Spirit Forest». There would be no reason for a man to be in the grounds of the academy. Even if he was not a pervert, the fact that he was where he should not be could not be contested.

"I was summoned by Greyworth." Naruto told Claire truthfully reverting back to his neutral demeanor.

"Greyworth...the academy Director!?" Claire questioned suspiciously. Indeed, why would the Director summon a male to the academy?

"I'm not lying. Look, here's the evidence." Naruto continued. He took out a letter from within his coat. The letter was signed by the renowned academy Director. It was also stamped with the emblem seal that symbolizes the five great Elemental Lords.

"Is that, the first-rank emblem seal of the Empire!?" Claire cried out, shocked. The first-rank emblem seal is produced by sealing spirits with a special technique into a seal. This seal is rated as the highest among the emblem seals issued by the Empire and is said to be completely impossible to counterfeit. Of course, it is something that is rarely seen but as a Elementalist, Claire could certainly tell that it was the real thing.

"It seems to be authentic. But why would the academy Director call a man to the academy?" Claire asked.

"Well, for the answer to that question you'd have to ask Greyworth, the old hag. Being summoned was troublesome for me, too." Naruto sighed as if it was very troublesome for him.

"'That...that old hag!?'" Claire's face stiffened.

The Dusk Witch, Greyworth, is a greatly respected individual by princess-maidens who aim to become Spirit-Knights. It is also said that she is as popular in the Ordesia Empire as the Strongest Blade Dancer, Ren Ashbell. Even after she retired a decade ago from the Twelve Knight Generals, the most elite force of Spirit-Knights known as the «Numbers», her legendary status as a Witch is still one to be feared and revered to the highest degree.

_Well, for me, she is nothing but a nightmare,_ Naruto thought as he tucked the letter back into it's pocket. "Greyworth is an old acquaintance of mine. I came all the way here but the academy ground is extremely large and so I have lost my way."

Areishia Spirit Academy's grounds is incredibly vast. After all, besides the academy-town at the foot of the hill it also includes the entire spirit forest that surrounds it.

"Could it be that you were misled by the spirits in the forest? That's so lame." Claire snickered.

"...Yeah, that's how it is, I lost my way in the road of life." Naruto solemnly nodded while smiling as if he had achieved something far greater than anything in the world.

Existing in various locations of the continent, spirit forests connect with Astral Zero through Gates. These forests are inhabited by the spirits that have wandered into this dimension. Most of the spirits have no interest in humankind and as such are harmless. There are also spirits who enjoy playing pranks; they deliberately mislead travelers who stray into the forest. Naruto was confused by the spirits' whispers and went deeper and deeper into the forest, therefore losing his way. Not to say that he is great at losing his direction.

"Anyway, I'm really glad that I met someone. It would not be fun to become a victim of the forest. Which way should I go to get to the academy?" Naruto asked.

"Which direction...I shall tell you that it takes two hours to get to the academy from here by foot," Claire replied knowledgeably.

"That would be a long walk indeed" Naruto muttered while holding his chin in a thinking manner.

If he was to walk for such a long distance by himself he would most likely once again be tricked by the spirits. Since there was a student of the academy present, he had thought that the academy was closer than that.

_Hmm? Why was this girl taking a bath at this kind of place?_ Naruto wondered.

Today is indeed a bit hot, nonetheless, instead of coming all this way, there should be showering facilities inside of the academy. There are only girls in the school so there would be nothing to be embarrassed about.

Naruto asked this question of Claire. Claire dug her hands into her wet twin-tail hair and tried to comb it.

"I was here for the purification ritual for a spirit contract. Being a spring next to a shrine the water here has the highest of purification qualities. You do know that spirits like a woman who has a pure mind and body?"

"Spirit contract?" Naruto mused.

The moment he heard those words, a throbbing pain came from the back of his left hand, which was covered in a leather glove. Naruto grimaced from the sharp pain.

"A bit further into the forest from here there is an ancient holy sword in a shrine. Rumor has it that a powerful «Sealed Spirit» is locked away there. Since the founding of the academy not a single princess-maiden has successfully formed a contract with it. It surely sounds like a very proud and noble spirit," Claire said.

Sealed spirits: they are not the normal spirits that reside in Astral Zero and move into this dimension. Among the ranks and types of spirits, there are some who are sealed into weapons or armor by powerful, ancient Elementalists. Most of these sealed spirits have brought about terrible disasters to humankind and are dreadful beings called _Djinn_ or _Ifreet_ by ancient societies.

Of course, they are not meant to be employed by Elementalists. Those strong Elementalists of the past sealed these spirits in weapons or armor so that they could never be summoned ever again and deal more harm to the world around them.

"Don't tell me you plan to form a contract with a sealed spirit?" Naruto said amused.

"That's right! Do you have a problem with it?" Claire retorted.

"No, nothing though it would be too dangerous if you don't proceed with caution."

"Hmm, you seem to know a bit about sealed spirits even though you are not an Elementalist. I am quite aware of the dangers, but I need a powerful spirit no matter what," Claire muttered, biting her tightly closed lips.

Seeing her determination in her expression, Naruto snapped back on the lecture he had on the tip of his tongue.

"Don't you already have a contract with that flame spirit? That is also a powerful spirit, isn't it? Won't it be fine if you just raise it instead?" Naruto asked curiously.

A flame spirit is not very rare, but there are only a handful of Elementalists who can control a fire spirit and be capable of using elemental _waffen_ in the whole Empire. On another note, Elementalists whom have formed a contract with multiple spirits are so rare that they are an extreme minority. Discord between the contracted spirits can cause deterioration of the balance of divine power. Without enough talent, one would not be able to control them.

"Scarlet is an important partner. But—" _I need more power—_. Claire calmly shook her head. "-I have a goal. To achieve it, I must have a strong spirit."

* * *

Claire's fluffy crimson twin-tails swung back and forth over her back as she led Naruto deeper into the forest. Although Claire's leather loafers looked quite difficult to walk in, Claire was a well trained Elementalist; her steps were light and lively.

"Here it is," Claire muttered.

Her well-proportioned feet stopped walking. With her hands on her hips, Claire looked back at Naruto with a glare.

"Why are you following me, you pervert-peeping maniac?"

"Without your guidance I don't know the way to the academy. As I have said several times, I am not a pervert-peeping maniac, I am an observer. My name is Naruto, Uzushiromiya Naruto."

"Fufufu, what a weird name. Are you from Kuina?" she replied.

Kuina is an empire in the eastern region of the continent. It is said that Kuina's language, culture and the relationship between people and spirits largely differ from that of Ordeshia.

"No, I am not from Kuina. I was born on a far-away, remote island in a very small village."

Naruto intentionally obscured his own statement. Certainly, he wasn't born in an island country in the east, not to mention that land contained all of his unwanted memories.

"Your name also has quite a unique taste, Claire Rouge." Naruto hinted.

"Do not call my name in a friendly manner," Claire snapped. "Anyway, my name is a strange name."

"Really? I think it is a nice name. Befitting of your red hair."

"Wha-what are you saying, st-stupid!"

Claire blushed, suddenly turned back around and briskly walked in the direction she had indicated earlier.

Claire Rouge — obviously the name is a pseudonym.

Most of the students attending the Areishia Spirit Academy are the young ladies of noble families who have been trained as potential Elementalists since childhood. However well-versed he was in the noble families, Naruto had never heard of the Rouge family. Claire was hiding her noble family name. She must have some reason to do so, but Naruto had no intention to delve deeper.

_Everyone has some secrets they want to hide_, Naruto thought. Naruto glanced down at his left hand covered by the leather glove. _Even I have mine, too..._

Claire kept walking through the forest. Naruto quickly moved to follow her swaying crimson twin-tails. Losing sight of Claire inside the forest now would only bring trouble for him later. Naruto was well-aware of the dangers of spending a night inside the «Spirit Forest». He knew it on first hand experience

"Is that dress the academy's uniform?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah." Claire nodded coldly as she kept moving.

Areishia Spirit Academy uniforms are pretty sturdy and can also serve as a protective garment. They have undergone spirit blessings and have the added effect of raising sacred attributes. The uniform could also function nicely as a ceremonial dress for contracting with or summoning spirits.

"What, are you saying that it doesn't suit me?"

Naruto shrugged his shoulders. "No, it suits you gorgeously," he answered. "Honestly speaking, I am charmed by it."

Fine feathers make fine birds; Naruto planned to mock her with caustic words such as those, but the uniform did fit her so perfectly that Naruto couldn't help but to compliment her.

"Wh-Wha-What are you saying!? Stop being an idiot!" Claire stammered cutely.

*Kaatsu* Claire blushed deep red, while *Pyun-Pyun* waving her whip around in agitation. Of course Naruto evaded it gracefully.

"What a fiery young maiden. Could you please calm down." Naruto requested.

"Wasn't it because you said some weird thing?"

"What I said was weird? I simply spoke the truth! I got it, I understand, so please stop pulling out your whip for every little thing. I won't compliment you from now on."

_Phew, if I didn't need her as a guide...but what a bothersome young maiden._ Dodging the swinging whip, Naruto sighed in his mind.

The shrine that held the holy blade stood quietly in a clearing in the forest.

Claire easily removed the ward that forbade entry and stopped walking, then turned to Naruto.

"From here onwards it will be really dangerous, so, as a commoner, you should stay away."

"If you know that it's dangerous, why not stop?" Naruto asked.

"As I was saying, I need to contract with a strong spirit." Claire calmly shook her head and stepped into the shrine.

Disregarding her warnings, Naruto followed her. As for coming all the way, it was true that he needed a guide, but more importantly he was just worried about Claire. She is after all interesting on his books

Still all, "sealed spirits" were the strongest of the strong and at the same time have a wild nature. They prefer destruction and chaos; given the chance, they would even murder the Elementalist that employs their power.

They are not something that can be managed by humans—that is why they have been sealed away.

Being only sixteen years of age with such an innate talent for wielding a spirit, Claire might as well be called a prodigy. However, if by any chance, she was to release the sealed spirit and fail to control it, what would happen?

Although she was just a girl he met by chance, Naruto couldn't leave her alone. He simply can't since he'll just lost his way again if ever he leaves her here.

"Why did you follow me? I cannot guarantee what will happen to you." Claire warned.

"Don't you have the absolute confidence to tame it?" Naruto answered while smiling slyly as if mocking Clairr.

"Of-Of course I do!"

"Then there's no problem if I come along." Naruto shrugged his shoulders, prompting Claire to turn away from him.

"...Suit yourself."

The inside of the shrine was misty and dark and had a heavy atmosphere. Claire frowned slightly at the smell of mold mingling in the air.

_**Flames, let there be light**_.

A tiny fireball immediately formed from Claire's fingertips; a basic spirit spell that draws on the power of a Flame Spirit. The flickering light of the fireball dimly illuminated the walls of the shrine. The shrine looked like a cavern filled with stalactites.

The sword was at the innermost area of the shrine.

"That is the sword that the sealed spirit resides in?" Naruto muttered. Claire nodded quietly in confirmation.

An unsheathed sword was standing hilt-up in a huge stone. It was an undoubtedly an antique which was most likely hundreds of years old but it had no rust on its length nor dents on its edge. Delicate ancient runes were engraved on the flat of the blade, radiating a dim blue light.

"A sword that has existed from even before the academy was founded, «The Sacred Sword of Severian»," Claire muttered reverently.

"The Sacred Sword of Severian? The one that slayed Demon King Solomon?" Naruto asked inquisitively.

Demon King Solomon commanded seventy-two powerful spirits, brought chaos and destruction to the continent and was the only recorded male Elementalist in history.

It was said that the one that slew the Demon King was the sword of Severian.

"Idiot, there's no way that's the real thing." Claire stated like she was amazed. "A Sacred Sword of Severian stabbed into a stone can be found everywhere in the Empire. Some remote villages even have one for the revitalization of the village. Anyhow, even if it is not the real deal, since it is a rune sword, there might be a powerful spirit sealed in it."

"...Indeed. Certainly, the real thing would not be in such a place..." Naruto finished.

Claire walked towards the sword determinedly.

"Hey..."

"You stay back." Claire snapped as she gestured to Naruto who had been approaching. Claire clenched the hilt of the holy blade.

"Don't strain yourself."

"...Got it."

Naruto decided to watch over Claire from the edge, where the light barely reached. The sealed spirit might be provoked by the presence of more than just one person. A heavy silence filled the surroundings.

"...Let's do this, Claire Rouge." Breathing deeply, Claire murmured to herself. Her voice trembled a bit; it seemed that she was nervous after all, Naruto noted.

_**Oh Noble Spirit Sealed in Ancient Holy Sword!**_

_**Thou Shall Accept Me as Thy Master and I Shall Be Thy Sheath!**_

From her cherry-red lips flew a fluent incantation for a contract ritual in spirit language. Her crimson hair stood on its ends. A crashing wind started to swirl inside the shrine.

Holding his breath, Naruto watched her intensely with his single eye. Once the contract has been spoken and the spirit recognized Claire as its master, a spirit seal would be engraved somewhere on her body. The contract vows would then enter their conclusion. As he watched, a dreadful gust of wind swept through the shrine.

"...hmm?" Naruto raised an eyebrow.

Claire was unfazed, however, as she calmly recited her contract vow.

Dazzling light radiated from Severian's holy blade in her hand.

_I can't...believe it, She was exchanging a contract with the sealed spirit!?_

Preventing himself from being swept by the wind, he 'stick' the sole of his shoes to the ground.

From the holy blade stabbed in the stone came an overwhelmingly tremendous amount of divine energy. If Claire was an average Elementalist, she would have already passed out.

_**"Thrice I Command Thee, Exchange Vows With Me!"**_

Claire's vow reverberated inside the shrine in that instant.

*Clink!*

"Pulled-Pulled out. I pulled it out," she said.

"...I don't think so."

Brandishing the sword she pulled from the stone at her feet, Claire exclaimed her joy. However, in the next second—

The ancient runes engraved in Severain's blade suddenly shone violently!

"...huh!?"

Claire involuntarily released the blade from her hand—

The holy blade thrust itself back into the ground. With a flash, it blasted itself into bits.

"Kyaaaaah!"

A short shriek flew, then Claire collapsed onto the ground.

"Claire look at me! Are you alright"

Naruto was emerged quickly on Claire's side checking for any injuries. Despite him having only 3 things that he react frequently, he isn't so ignorant enough to ignore what is happening around him.

"Wha-What? What exactly has..."

Claire held her temple and slowly got up, then looked around restlessly.

"My-My sealed spirit?"

"Wait, I...can sense something terrible," Naruto warned.

Sweat was flowing intensely down the back of Naruto's neck. His face was showing the seriousness of the situation as he felt as he looked up at the shrine's ceiling. Near the rock ceiling was the sword, swinging while floating in the air.

It's not the shattered holy sword. However, it was a rough steel blade that looked very sharp.

"Is that the sealed spirit of the sword!?" Claire asked.

"So it was of the «sword spirit» class. Looks like it is rather irritated," Naruto replied.

"How do you know so much? You are not even an Elementalist!"

"It is plain to see. No matter how you look at it, that doesn't seem to be someone who pledges allegiance to his master. Moreover, it might attack us because of irritation"

"...Umm, indeed so." Claire meekly nodded uncharacteristically.

The floating sword slanted, pointed its tip downwards and suddenly became motionless.

Then—

"Get down!" In that instant Naruto pushed Claire down to the ground. A buzzing sound of an insect almost grazed his ear by millimeter and continued past.

"Wai-Waa-Wait, where are you touching me!? I'll turn you into cinders!"

With her face deeply red, Claire beat on Naruto's chest repeatedly.

"Calm down, I'm thinking of how to deal with this troublesome situation." Naruto released Claire and moved his body away, and looked in the direction that the sword spirit had flown to.

Fragments of rocks fell down with clattering sounds. The shrine's stalagmites had been cleanly sliced off.

"It is remarkable to be able to release a spirit of such rank—" Naruto looked with half opened right eye towards Claire. "...but the spirit has completely gone berserk."

"Shu-Shut up. The-The taming of it starts now."

"You..." Naruto was stupefied by her silliness, but he was in no situation to quarrel with her. How can someone be so stupid and silly at the same time in this situation?

The spirit sword released a chattering noise while flying back towards them. Inside the shrine they couldn't move freely and even their range of sight was restricted.

Naruto grabbed Claire's hand and stood up. Touching each others' soft skin made Naruto's heart flutter a bit but he did not show any reaction on his face.

"Hwaah."

"Stop making such cute reactions at every little thing. Let's flee," Naruto said admitting that Clair was truly a cute girl.

"Wha.. whaa. whatt.. Cute.. what, me? Kyaa!"

"Let's run outside!"

Naruto grasped Claire's hand while they both ran in the direction of the shrine's exit.

The spirit sword did not immediately chase after them. Maybe it has not yet completely awakened. With this opportunity they might be able to run away.

The moment they were out of the shrine, the flash of the sword grazed in front of their eyes. Naruto's cut forelocks fell and danced in the breeze. The spirit sword let out a tremendous roar, decisively knocking down the surrounding trees in succession.

"How troublesome. What a wild spirit, just like a certain princess I know," Naruto sighed but remained looking at the sword which was floating eerily in air.

"Alwa-Always, you're noisy..." Feeling slightly awkward, Claire deliberately coughed, then stood up. "What a rebellious child...I'll give you a proper spanking later."

Her pair of crimson eyes were burning with a fierce determination, yet somehow she said some lines of provocation. Rolling up the fringe of her skirt, she then took out the leather whip coiled around her thigh, hitting it hard on the ground. Naruto's heart skipped a beat at the brief sight of her white underwear, but he said—

"Do you have a death wish? Your opponent is a high level sword spirit." Naruto asked seriously seeing the situation isn't favorable for the girl. It was a different case for him however.

"It will be an easy victory. Amateurs like you please stay back!"

"Where do you get that kind of confidence? You'll be killed if you fail. Isn't it far better if you escape now."

Claire shook off her head, quite confident with her skills she rejected Naruto's idea. "No, you escape yourself. I will absolutely make this spirit mine."

"You, for what reason— do you need a strong spirit that badly?" He asked inquisitvely

"...You will never understand." Claire averted her eyes.

"I need...power, I need a powerful spirit that will not lose to any other spirit!"

_**Guardian of the crimson blaze, keeper of undying hearth!**_

_**Now's the time to abide by the blood contract, come forth and do my bidding!**_

Claire recited the summoning spell of her "Flame Spirit". A crimson flame surged and she was engulfed by an intense heat.

"The hunting begins, Scarlet!"

Together with scorching flames a red Hell Cat appeared. Instead of fur, it was blazing with scarlet-colored flames that were wrapped around the beast's body.

_Is that the real form of her flame spirit!?_ Naruto wondered looking at the duo.

Indeed, she was not all talk. She truly is a prodigy.

For a spirit to be manifested in beast form is proof that it is a high ranking spirit. Scarlet might just be an affectionate name, perhaps it was not the true name of the spirit. Without a doubt, it was a high ranking spirit that carries a true name.

Claire wielded her whip, the hell cat growled with a frightful roar and then rushed towards the sword spirit. Dancing sparks scattered and the atmosphere trembled at the roar of the beast. The floating spirit sword spun towards the Hell Cat, cutting the trees in its way.

"Scarlet, go get it!"

In response to Claire's shout, the Hell Cat leaped. High above the floating sword it jumped and its sharp blazing claws swung down at the sword. With a high pitched shrill sound, intense sparks scattered from the contact and the spirit sword dropped to the ground.

Claire ran at the same time. It was not a fatal hit. The spirit sword rose and flew back into the air in a split second, rolling over itself while drawing an arc in the air.

The flame spirit chased after it, trying not to let it escape. Roaring loudly, it made a great leap again.

Violent sparks scattered once again. Claire struck hard at the ground with her leather whip, slowly pressing forward against the sword spirit. It looked like the leather whip was not meant for battle, rather for signaling instructions to the spirit.

At the fierce attacks of Scarlet, the spirit sword's movement stopped— At that instant,

"Eat this!" _**Searing Fireball!**_

Claire released a huge fire ball from her palm.

Fireball is a high level fire spirit magic spell that uses ultra-hot flames and can terribly burn up the object of its ire, leaving it completely traceless and unrecognizable. The spell's power is determined by the Elementalist's own divine energy and the contracted spirit's strength in combination.

The released fireball drew an arch in the air, then exploded in a blast that even Scarlet was caught in. The shockwave of the explosion knocked down the trees in the immediate surroundings and fallen tree trunks radiated from the explosion center.

_What a show of power..._ Naruto thought. As he shielded himself from the flying stones that were blown into the air by the spell, Naruto noticed the power exhibited by Claire.

Such power was not one that would normally be in the hands of one so young.

Inside the swirling fire, the Hell Cat's figure reared. Naturally, the Hell Cat cannot possibly be harmed by a blazing fire because of its base nature.

The spirit sword hovered motionlessly in the air. It seemed that it had not received any damage either. Naturally, Claire didn't think that she would bring down a high ranking spirit with just spirit magic, but she should be able to get its attention.

"Scarlet!" Claire exclaimed.

The flame spirit's claws attacked the spirit sword again. Its scourging hot claws could melt normal iron steel. If its opponent was an average spirit, it would be instantly eradicated. However, the spirit sword quickly moved to intercept the claws and the attack was stopped by the steel edge of the blade.

In an instant, the strange sound of metal-on-metal scratching reverberated in the trembling atmosphere.

"Tsch! How irritating! Come forth Kagutsuchi!" Naruto irritatingly called the power of a spirit. However it can't materialise as quick as possible leaving him standing there waiting for the spirit to awake from its slumber. He summoned it just to make sure nothing troublesome happens to him or Claire. He is far more concerned on getting to academy in one piece and could careless of what happens to Claire. But he wouldn't let her be hurt if he has a say on it.

On Claire's side however after receiving the full impact of the sound, Claire's face distorted from pain and she crouched down.

The spirit sword had released a weird sound and then transformed. Its shape changed from an average long sword to that of a huge bastard sword in a flash.

"What!?"

Claire's flame spirit took an unexpected strike, it couldn't avoid the big swing of the large sword. The Hell Cat's body was severed into two and it vanished into the void together with its flames.

With only one hit, Scarlett had lost the strength to manifest in this world.

_Isn't this thing in a completely different league from her? She should really choose whom she fight for and it seems that it has finally completely awakened. What a very troublesome situation_ Naruto thought, then glanced at Claire—

Claire had collapsed on the ground, and her stunned blank eyes were fixed upward at the void where the flame spirit had disappeared.

Having finished off the flame spirit in one swing, the spirit sword aimed its next attack at Claire.

The huge bastard sword flew at the crouching girl—

"Claire!" Naruto shouted, and started to run. Without reason, his own body just moved before he knew it.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

Diving in front of Claire, A sheathed Nodachi 12ft in length materialized just on time to stop the bastard sword from slashing Naruto and Claire into two pieces and thwarted the sword far away from the two.

The Nodachi is black over all with exception of its pommel, hand guard and leather grip which both are gold. The scabbard itself has gold embroidery over it showing its majestic form even if it is sheathed.

"You are a very troublesome spirit, Let's dance shall we?" Naruto callously said doing the 'come hither' with his right hand while the other holding the scabbard of the nodachi.

The sword without a second thought tried to stab the blonde but he merely deflected the sword's attack flow to his left using only his one hand. He didn't see the need to pull out the nodachi from its scabbard most of the times but he'll make an exception for this situation.

"Come sword spirit! Let's see how can you fair against the fastest sword!" Naruto made a run towards the Bastard sword at the same time his hand was holding the hilt of the nodachi.

The bastard sword didn't deny his invitation and attempted to bisect the blonde however before it can even perform the said action the nodachi was already drawn out of its sheathe showing the world the yellowish golden blade that only seen in a flash intercepting the sword mid-swing then returned back to its sheath. Such skill in sword was only seen as a miracle since drawing the sword of its kind and length requires god like speed execution without errors. An ungodly amount of power and speed unleashed in a single slash, eliminating anything that stands on its path.

*KLANG*

*KLANG*

*KLANG*

The bastard sword futile attempts were always thwarted by the golden Nodachi which is repeatedly being sheathed and unsheathed to meet its counterpart, stopping it from executing its attack by hair's breadth. A skill unmatched unlike any other. Truly a terrifying but beautiful show of skill of its wielder. The most noblest show of skill that is only seen on other blade wielder. Ren Ashbell the Strongest Blade Dancer.

On the other hand, Claire was utterly stupefied of what Naruto was doing. He was able to stand toe to toe with a fully awakened sword spirit. Add to the fact that he was winning against it! She didn't know how but what she knew is that, Naruto will be able to subjugate the Holy Sword in no time. Without a single shred of a doubt. She was awed by his skill in sword despite of how unusual it is, so fast so beautiful that she was mesmerized by it. She watched the fight unfold in front of her as the two almost equal opponents battle it out for supremacy. The bastard sword who posses an almost unrivaled power and the other an unknown young man who had the unmatched fastest sword skill that he declared. If one were to see this fight, it would go down to the books for just a mere show of skills and power that rivalled the Blade Dance competition itself.

However despite of the pounding that Naruto was giving the sword spirit it seems that there is no end to it. The bastard sword showed no signs of breaking or chipping from his attacks. He needed to finish this fast.

_...No choice but to do this!_

_**Oh Noble Spirit Sealed in Thy Ancient Holy Sword!**_

_**Thou Shall Accept Me as Thy Master and I Shall Be Thy Sheath!**_

Sweat rushed down from his forehead as he started to recite the incantation for spirit contracts, one which he had sworn to never utter again. He let the spinning tip of the sword pierced the skin of his palm. Red blood gushed intensely from it. Claire was wide eyed from what he is doing

_...Guh!_

Crushing amounts of divine energy swirled around him, the gravel and dirt surrounding them whirled up from the strength of the wind. He endured the pain coming from his wound since, he knew that if he fail here, Claire, who was behind him, would surely be cut in half. The nodachi dispelled into golden pyreflies as he poured all his divine power on his wounded hand.

_**Thrice I Command Thee!**_

"...No way, a Spirit Contract!?" A surprised sound came from Claire's throat.

Naruto's heels sank into the ground. The sound of his breaking bones resounded underneath his scalp.

_**Exchange Vows With Me!**_

Withstanding the terrible sharp pain, Naruto finished the last words of the contract ritual.

Instantly, the body of the spirit sword radiated with a pale blue light.

_What!?_

Intense flashes of light and thunderous sounds crashed into his brain.

Then, he lost consciousness.

* * *

He slowly opened his eyes and found Claire Rouge's face in his vision. Draped onto his face was her twin-tailed hair.

It seemed that she was shouting something but he couldn't hear it clearly. Probably the sound blasts from the spirit had messed up his ears.

_...Looks like I'm still alive._

Wearily lying on the ground, Naruto deeply breathe in. The chance of success against a spirit of such rank was very low, but it looked like his gamble had paid off. Such high ranking spirit without a doubt is very hard to tame.

Raising his eyebrow, he grimaced from the pain that crashed throughout his whole body and raised his right hand slowly.

In his right hand which had been stabbed by the spirit sword-instead of a wound, an emblem of two swords crossing each other had been engraved upon it.

It was the proof of the spirit contract — the spirit seal.

_Aah, I did it..._ Naruto murmured as he stared at the carved seal on the back of his hand.

A sharp sense of guilt bit at his heart. He had broken the promise with _her_...

However, in order to save Claire, it had been the only method with any degree of success.

Claire noticed that Naruto had woken up; her hands were at the nape of his neck and her face moved closer to his, so close that he could feel her breath. With her clear crimson eyes, she stared at Naruto. Her cherry-colored lips trembled weakly.

"...Why? You're a male. How can you contract a spirit!?"

Naruto did not answer and slowly stood up. Not used to being ignored, the annoyed Claire raised her eyebrows.

"My-My sword spirit!?"

"My bad. Just a moment ago, I contracted with it." Naruto said and showed her the back of his right hand where the spirit seal had been engraved.

"Wha-Whaa-Wha-Whaaaat!" Claire wore a stunned expression with her mouth wide open.

_Well, a natural reaction to the situation, I guess..._

Naruto felt nothing but off course, he could clearly understand such a response from Claire. Originally, contracting with a spirit was a privilege that was granted to none other than pure maidens.

The history of males whom could contract spirits belonged solely to one person historically. This male brought chaos and destruction to the world and so he was called the Demon King Elementalist.

It would be natural for Claire to fear him, since he was a male who could tap the same power of spirit contracts as the Demon King.

Naruto stood up and quietly turned around.

He did not regret the contract. This was the only way he could think of that would have allowed him to save Claire. Naruto never regretted everything or anything in his life.

Naruto was about to leave without saying a word, but a voice called him from behind.

"Wait, wait I say!"

Turning around, he saw that Claire, with her hands on her hips, was glaring intensely at him.

"You stole...my spirit...take responsibility for it!"

"Huh?" Naruto frowned...It didn't make any sense to him.

At such a reaction from Naruto, Claire impatiently brushed her twin-tail.

"I should have been the one to have obtained that spirit, so I am saying that you have to take responsibility for denying me the spirit."

"Responsibility?"

Responsibility is a very heavy word. Because of that unexpected word, Naruto had become even more confused.

...What was the girl saying? Surely she wouldn't be thinking of him being an M just because he caught the spinning sword with his hand.

"Therefore..."

Claire snapped her whip and then she pointed her index finger toward Naruto.

"You have to become my contracted spirit!"

* * *

**AND CUT!**

**So... how was it?**

**Please rate and review**

**For any comments and suggestion please! put it on reviews! it warms my heart if some one does review**

**and yes he has contracted more than 2 spirits during his time in the 'Instructional School'**


	3. Chapter 3: Ariesha Academy

**Helllo! Alternate Rouge here!**

**Just to answer everyone's question on the pairing. As of now none. Just your typical harem at the moment but kept in rated T... the novel was rated T so i won't be writing anything too explicit!**

**I need an Idea about how to troll girls... I've been fooling out mostly with older women friends 20+ and of course with my male friends.**

Chapter 3

Areishia Spirit Academy.

In this institution, all the princess maidens from across the empire are gathered and trained into full-fledged elementalists.

With a beautiful garden behind its castle walls, the school building, lined with elegant spires seemed very much like the palace of a princess. —In fact, this was nearly entirely correct. Out of all the students attending this academy, almost all of them are genuine and proper noble ladies.

"However, to unexpectedly have such a interesting encounter... This place isn't so dull at all."

Naruto muttered to himself as he walked along the red carpet covered hallway on the second floor of the school building.

"Lost inside the forest, I winded up contracted to a sealed spirit, and furthermore..."

Since Naruto snatched the sealed spirit from her, that crimson haired young girl apparently had her eyes on him.

After that— Claire Rouge guided Naruto to the academy school building.

That was good, but apparently her claim that Naruto was to become her personal contracted spirit was serious. Round and round, the whip was coiled around Naruto. Rather than being guided, it might be more appropriate to say that he was being dragged, and they walked through the forest in that fashion.

Regardless, Naruto had no obligation to play along with the princess. Taking the opportunity when Claire went to the restroom, he unwound the whip and escaped.

"Ah, you escaped, you traitor!"

Such a voice can be heard from inside the restroom—

(Sorry, I don't plan on being a contracted spirit.)

That young girl was an outstanding elementalist but, her common knowledge of society was that of a naive lady.

"I need to find the old hag soon before I am found by that troublesome young maiden."

Proceeding down the hallway, Naruto looked far away and looked at his gloved hands.

... Depressed.

After all, so far nothing good had ever resulted from getting involved with that witch. As like all opposite sex that he encounters, nothing good comes out from them. Their only saving grace is that being involved with them is that the dullness of this world seems to vanish if they are included into it. Still it doesn't chang e the fact that if the Dusk Witch is involved in this situation. It would be troublesome.

(... But, I can't ignore this.)

Naruto took out a sheet of paper from his breast pocket.

Forty days ago, he had received a letter from Academy Director Greyworth.

If, what was written on it is true—

He might finally get some clues about that girl.

Nevertheless, Naruto could not deny the possibility that it was just some bait to lure him here.

(... It is useless to ponder on it. After all the other party is that Witch.)

And, here Naruto stopped in his tracks.

In front of him was the thick wooden front door: the Academy Director's Office.

As Naruto was about to knock on the door—

"Academy Director, I can't agree with this!"

Suddenly, a voice could be heard from inside the room.

A high pitched, young girl's alto voice.

It seemed that they were occupied currently.

(... It can't be helped, I'll just wait here then.)

While Naruto was moving away from the door to the opposite side of it—

"Why should we welcome the likes of a man to this sacred academy of princess maidens?!"

He stopped his foot steps...

(...Mm, man?)

That perked up his ears.

"Because I said that we need him here. Isn't that reason enough for you?"

It was a constrained voice. But, it carried so much power that Naruto trembled a bit even hearing it through the door. What a fearful voice from the witch no matter how many times one hears it.

"Ar-Are you suggesting that we lack the strength?"

"Nonsense. I'm not belittling the power of your chivalric orders, but, **He. is. special.**"

"... You mean the fact that he can communicate with a spirit despite being male?"

"Yes, but that is not all of it."

"What do you mean—"

And, the girl suddenly closed her mouth.

Silence fell for a brief moment. Then—

"Who is there?!"

(Darn it.) Apparently they'd noticed that someone was eavesdropping.

Naruto quickly attempted to leave—

*Bang* – suddenly, the office door was violently opened.

From the door which was kicked opened, there appeared—

With a beautiful slender leg which was swung high up, a pony tailed beautiful young girl.

A pair of sharp, long eyes. A dignified, handsome feature.

She wore a silver breastplate on top of her uniform, and it looked like the outfit of a valiant knight.

Inside the leaf pleated skirt, a pair of lace underwear flew into his sight.

"Aren't you too young to be wearing black young maiden?" Naruto remarked as he saw the lacy black underwear that the girl was wearing

"Wha... Y-You, Insolent Person!"

The young girl kicked Naruto with her whole strength on his stomach, which caused him to involuntarily blurt out.

"Ugh"

The sudden attack caught him off guard, blowing Naruto away.

In an instant, the young girl shortened the distance between them and pressed Naruto down on the floor, unsheathing the blade at her hip.

Then she thrust it violently, pointing the edge of her blade onto his cheek.

"..."

Shooting a cold piercing look.

Then, those clear reddish brown colored eyes widened.

"You... are you... actually a man!?"

The stern face of the girl blushed and became bright red.

That time—

"Fnn, aren't you quite behind schedule, Uzushiromiya Naruto?"

A displeased voice came from the back of the office.

Naruto who was still being held down by the young girl, slowly raised his eyes.

Over there— there was the figure of a witch completely unchanged from three years ago.

Her ash-blonde hair was gently waving.

Her beauty extolled the seductiveness of an alluring adult.

Beneath her small pair of glasses, her eyes, the same gray as the color of her hair, were staring in his direction.

(... Here comes the old hag.)

Naruto muttered in a dull tone in his head.

Dusk Witch — Greyworth Ciel Mais.

With the appearance of a bewitching, carnivorous, beautiful woman, she was an experienced Spirit Knight that boasted the title of being one of the twelve Knight Generals of the Empire.

The rumor that the highest ranked elementalist may transcend her age might have been real.

"—It has been three years, Naruto. Looking at your face, it seems you have changed."

"... You just don't change, Dusk Witch."

To the dull response while he was still pressed down on his back, the witch let out a smile.

"Uzushiromiya Naruto!? Then, this guy..."

The ponytail young girl raised her eyebrow.

"Young maiden, isn't it about time that you let go of me?"

Naruto raised his only existing eyebrow and murmured towards the young girl sitting on his chest.

"What is that? You shameless, rude person!"

"After all, I am saying it for your own sake young maiden."

"... What do you mean?"

"As much as I would like this feeling. Well, how to say it... since some time ago, your thigh has been touching my body."

Her moderately tight thigh felt soft. It was a pity that he had to point that out, but it wasn't rubbing so much that he would enjoy the side benefits under such a situation either. If he would grade her thighs it would be 9 out of 10. The soft and firm look of it plus its just the right length and size. Almost perfect if not for the fact that her first reaction earlier was to kick him. What a violent young lady.

"...~Wa!?"

The stern young girl's face blushed burning hot red.

Standing up quickly while holding down her skirt, she swung down her blade mercilessly.

Within a hair's breadth, Naruto dodged it by twisting his body.

"That would have killed me if I didn't dodge." Naruto dulled as he looked at the princess maiden directly in the eyes.

"You-You indecent... I will make you into a marinated salmon, in an instant!"

"For your information I am 100% human, and I am not a crossbreed in between two species."

*Zing*— a sharp slash, Naruto's forelock was cut.

Serious. Not even a shred of doubt in her eyes.

(... Despite of being sheltered they can certainly pull their punch. Are all female's are this troublesome?)

An unlucky day. Or is it because of the curse of the Dusk Witch.

(Are all the girls of the academy like this? I better have an insurance for this kind of things. Seriously that old hag is trying to kill me every time we meet.)

Being driven to the wall. Naruto didn't even feel threatened. Just another day in the office.

"Sheath your blade, Ellis. Any personal struggle in this academy is prohibited."

"... Uh!"

Greyworth's voice called out, the girl named Ellis stopped instantly.

"Ac-Academy Director... I'm just—"

"Do I need to say the same thing twice? Ellis Fahrengart."

"... No, um, I apologize."

Ellis, while glaring intensely at Naruto, reluctantly sheathed her blade.

Greyworth pushed up her glasses and then smiled.

"So, you are already at that age. Well, to be pushed down by Ellis' delicate body hidden under the armor, most boys would not be able to control themselves."

"A-Academy Director!?"

"I'll grade her thighs 9/10 if you are asking and no I certainly have much more control in my body than what you are thinking right now."

Naruto quickly objected while complementing the knight. But, his eyes unintentionally went in the direction of Ellis' breasts—

... Indeed. She was wearing her armor so it was hard to tell, but certainly, Claire Rouge's pitiful breasts were incomparable to hers.

"Yo-You, whe-where are you looking to!"

"You are certainly more gifted in that area than a certain someone I knew..."

Naruto complemented her again while eyeing her bust for a second more then quickly looked at her in the eyes. Luckily the knight was looking at the other way or else she will kill him this time. With the Dusk witch or not.

"Guh, if you weren't the guest of Academy Director, I'd have made you into a Pot-au-feu already!"

"...Sorry I prefer Ramen more."

"Ugh! you are so irritating! You're lucky that the Director is here or else..."

He understood what she was saying and she was blushing red every time she complemented her. She's cute girl without a doubt.

"Ellis, you can go now. It's unpleasant to have people flirt in front of my eyes."

Greyworth's cold voice informed her.

"I-I can't leave you alone in the same room with... this man. If he impudently lusts towards the Academy Director..."

"She is beautiful after all"

Naruto interrupted. ... He just have to say it!

"Well, it does not matter if that's the case. I'm always wearing my lucky underwear."

"Is it the white one, the lacy black one or the seductive red one?"

"It's the black one. Want to see it?"

"No I don't."

"Tsch! How disappointing. I thought you would like to continue where we last left 6 months ago."

"We will talk about that later."

The Dusk Witch giggled with pleasure, Naruto mere raised his only existing eye brow.

"Wa wa wah! what are you people talking about?!—"

"Ellis Fahrengart."

To that calm tone of voice , Ellis' shoulders trembled.

"Do I need to repeat what I am saying twice? And whatever you heared will not get out of this room"

"Um, Yes! I apologize!"

Greyworth, how frightening; with her voice trembling, Ellis nodded, and left the hallway swiftly.

XXXXXXXXX

Finally released, Naruto stood up letting out a sigh of relief.

Brushing the dirt from his coat, he set foot inside the office.

After Naruto closed the door behind him, Greyworth shrugged her shoulders.

"She is the daughter of the ducal House of Fahrengart. An excellent knight, but somewhat stubborn."

"Is that girl a student here, too? She was wearing armor on top of her uniform."

"She is the leader of the Sylphid Knights, a party which manages any disturbances to the order of the academy."

"Like a public morals committee. In that case, they should manage it more strictly. You females are a troublesome bunch with all my experience earlier."

Naruto remembered, what happened inside the forest when he met the crimson haired young girl.

... To leave her at large was bad, in all sorts of ways.

"Fu, I'll take that into consideration. By the way Naruto, why are you so grimy. As if you were attacked in the Spirit Forest?"

"...No, I was scratched by a cat. A tomboyish hell cat girl."

Naruto answered while clearing his coat from any dust, and Greyworth shrugged her shoulders again.

"You'd better be careful, rumors say that within the inner depths of the «Spirit Forest» that even the Spirit Investigation Committee would not enter, are S-rank spirits still slumbering. Once you encounter one, your life is forfeited— in your case, can you manage to tame it?"

"Please stop. I don't want to associate myself with an S-rank spirit again. Too troublesome"

"Yeah. **As you are now**. You might be able to subjugate it and make a contract with it. Why not add it to your current contracts"

"Too troublesome. Actually, I encountered one earlier that tried to kill me. It didn't stop so I made it my contracted spirit."

"Fu— **a contracted spirit**?"

Greyworth directed her grayish eyes towards Naruto's right hand. Frankly this young man had been surprising her ever since they met 3 years ago.

"That wound? Is **that** also a scratch by the cat?"

"This is—"

The wound— on the right hand, that was where the spirit seal was engraved a while ago.

Naruto clicked his tongue inwardly— No, after all he couldn't possibly hide it from the Dusk Witch.

"Well, how to say it. It is just happenstance. I made a contract with a particular sealed spirit. It was ultra-violent, had I failed the contract, I would be more grimy than you are seeing right now. That would have gone messy with a casualty"

"Ha, what a change of heart, you tried to save a life."

The grayish eyes, inside the glasses, glistened sharply.

"Finally the great Naruto now has a bleeding heart and apparently forgot her promise to a certain ghost. Anymore you want to inform me?"

"...none, other than that this school is probably full of violent girls"

Naruto just sighed in relief, hopefully this day would not be more troublesome. He just hoped that it isn't too dull. However the ghost remarked really got to his nerves.

"She is not a ghost. You better remember that witch."

Naruto took out the paper in his coat's pocket, then slapped it onto the front desk. Unbefitting of his indifferent manner earlier.

The beautiful witch did not waver in the slightest. A detestable calmness.

Naruto narrowed his eyes, then asked Greyworth.

"This, you sent this to me. Is it true?"

"Ah, it's true. Witches don't tell lies."

"It was... Indeed, you haven't told a lie. But, you've never spoken the truth either."

Naruto spat out what he wanted to say.

"... Well whatever. Tell me what you know. Make it short. I wish to leave immediately."

"Oh boy, Is that the attitude of someone asking a witch? You were cuter three years ago."

"The cat changed into a tiger in three years. Do not think it will stay as your pet forever."

"A cat does not change into a tiger and never will."

Greyworth intentionally shrugged her shoulders and fixedly looked into Naruto's eyes.

Naruto didn't falter from the witch's pressure

"The thing written there is true. **Your precious dark contracted spirit is still alive**."

"... I see, so where is she?"

Naruto asked looking at the eyes of the Dusk Witch..

A Witch does not speak the truth. But, she never tells a lie either.

"Where is my Restia, where is she now?"

Naruto raised his voice, leaning his body onto the office desk.

The witch without moving her eyebrow, thrust a bundle of documents to the tip of Naruto's nose.

"... What are these?"

"Agreement Terms. Sign here."

"A monster doesn't make agreements. You know that well enough."

"There is nothing you couldn't understand. For what purpose do you think I summoned you here? Did you take it that I, the Dusk Witch, will simply let you have the information out of goodwill?"

"Of course I know that all too well..."

Naruto hissed and snatched the bundle of documents, then slapped it onto the desk.

Bundled with a clip, Areishia Spirit Academy's Admission Notification.

It was written there. No doubt— Naruto's **public** Background Profile.

"What in the nine levels of hell kind of a joke is this?"

"Today you will be admitted into the academy. Don't worry, I've already taken care of all the necessary procedures."

"Why are you doing this? Explain it now before I storm out of this room and god forbid raze this academy to the ground if that is not good enough of an explanation."

"I need you. That's all."

"I see. Why?"

The witch's words were always unexpected. Like a midsummer breeze.

"You know enough that I am a male, I mean, this academy is a garden of pure maidens."

"No problem. Such a thing is no big deal with my authority."

"Me being admitted here is a problem itself. **Now is Different from Three Years Ago.**"

Naruto uncharacteristically raised his voice —

"Don't get the wrong idea, Boy. You don't have any right to choose."

Greyworth told him in a shockingly cold voice.

"...huff... this would be troublesome."

"Till now I have allowed you to roam freely. Originally, the elementalist must be managed by the organization. You know that, right?"

"I know that enough but—"

In the Ordesia Empire, elementalists are given various privileges, but in exchange they must be registered with the organization. If there exist stray elementalists that harbor ideologies that are against the empire, it will be extremely dangerous to the nation.

"They will sniff out your existence sooner or later. Don't underestimate the country's Spirit Knights, we don't know how it would have been three years ago. Even if you can face Ordesia on your own and win singlehandedly you know that I know your weakness. We may not win but I can make sure you won't cherish that victory that long."

Then, a demonic grin floated from Greyworth. Naruto pinched the bridge of his nose for the incoming headache.

"Then there's a slight chance that I might carelessly blab out the secret."

"... This is black mail you witch." Naruto seethed and grinded his teeth

"It helps a lot that you understand so quickly."

"So shameless."

Naruto threw a loathsome comment, Greyworth as if in regret shrugged her shoulders.

"Fu, why are you so dissatisfied? One man in an institution of maidens where real princesses are gathered. Isn't it like a marvelous luxury harem?"

"I am not-"

"If you like, you may take one student from the academy and do whatever you like to her. For example, Ellis Fahrengart from earlier— who is seriously stubborn, but she is of the type to become ultra obedient once well trained. I am sure she will respond to whatever perverted radical play you have in mind."

"Are you serious?!" Uncharacteristically Naruto raised his voice from the information.

"A joke. There is no way that I have such authority."

"I can never understand your jokes..."

"But I can set up a marriage proposal now if you like so that you can do what you want to your fiance."

Greyworth heartily laughed while Naruto moaned holding his temple.

"Why did you summon me now? What do you plan to do with me?"

"Glad that we can get to the point directly."

"Since it is useless to oppose a Witch."

A casual reply, Greyworth let out a smile—

"In two months, the Blade Dance will be held in Astral Zero. I have put you up as an entrant there."

"So what is your plan?"

—Blade Dance.

Once every few years, it is the largest Kagura ritual carried out in Astral Zero.

Elementalists gather from the continent, and perform Blade Dance as an offering for the Five Great Elemental Lords.

So to speak, it's a grand martial battle festival of fellow elementalists.

The country of the victorious team will be given a few years of divine protection by the Elemental Lords, a guaranteed prosperity for the country. Together with a general assembly for the champion—

A single «wish» will be granted.

"Win the cup, Naruto. Nevertheless. Without a doubt you can win it single handedly. Just like-."

"Don't say it."

Naruto bit his lips, strongly clenching his fist. Wishing to simply not look back on the past. Those another set of painful memories.

Not his right hand where the spirit seal was engraved— It was his left hand covered by the black leather glove.

*Zukiri*, A sharp pain runs in his chest.

"I-I have decided that I will never participate in the Blade Dance again."

"No, you will compete. Otherwise, there will be trouble."

Greyworth placed both of her hands onto the office desk, calmly shaking her head.

"Because, nobody but you can win against the Strongest Blade Dancer."

"What did you say?!"

The moment that he heard that name, Naruto's face froze.

The Strongest— the elementalists that are given this title, currently, there was only one in the whole continent.

Three years ago, a mere fourteen year old young girl dominated the Blade Dance's individual matches.

"—That is right. **She** has returned."

Greyworth's grayish pair of eyes, peered into those of Naruto's narrowed blue slit eyes.

"The Strongest Blade Dancer— Ren Ashbell."

XXX

**AND CUT!**

**Wow that was fast!**

**as you've noticed i copied most of the LN but I modified it still to fit Naruto in as you can see the difference from canon and this fiction. He will without a doubt demolish any opposition faced. Just that he is too lazy/ignorant/indifferent if you notice and it takes time to manifest spirits or elemental waffe.**

**Without a doubt Naruto can win against Ordesia if they have gone to war with him. Or any country for that matter... even elemental nations might will be put to test if he were to fight them.**

**That is not including the secret behind his left eye**

**Leviathan- A strategic level water spirit in form of a winged serpentine dragon.**

**Blau- A strategic level wind spirit in form of a blue eyes white dragon.**

**Excalibur and Avalon- A tactical/strategic level holy spirit in form of twin fairies. Elemental Waffe is in form of battle dress or a sword and sheath which boast absolute immunity to curses and high tolerance to magic including increase on overall performance. (Baldanders and Bandersnatch anyone?)**

**Kurama- An Annihilation level demonic spirit nine tailed fox sealed inside Naruto which can level mountains and create tsunamis in a single flick of its tail.**

**Jabberwocky or Juggernaut?**

**Anyways rate and review!**


	4. Chapter 4: A King and the Princesses

**Chapter 4**

****

Again, Alternate Rouge here!

For questions. the original Idea won't materialize as of yet so I am following the canon for the mean time however you can expect at the beginning of Blade Dance arc would be very different from canon.  


XXXXX

Stubborn footsteps resounded in the academy hallway.

A sleeved uniform had been provided directly to Naruto, who was following the swaying ponytail.

The uniform Greyworth prepared was custom-designed for his personal use. The fundamental colour was the same as that of the other students, pure white, but the dress below it was certainly not a skirt. The cloth of his pants, which was incorporated with holiness, was worn nicely like a gentleman.

(That witch is really prepared for this, even the size is accurate..)

Naruto praised Greyworth in his head.

"The instructors' building and the students' building are connected on the second floor's hallway. The cafeteria is located on the first floor."

Guiding him through the school building was the girl from before, Ellis Fahrengart.

While Naruto was changing into his uniform, Greyworth seemed to have summoned her.

At first, she openly showed a displeased face, but maybe because of her serious personality, she did not abandon him midway and dutifully continued to guide him.

The school building's design was recklessly complex and in order to create a comfortable space for spirits, it has adopted the standard of the latest spirit engineering architectural style. Anyway, it was definitely a design that had given little consideration for the people using it.

Staring at Ellis' swaying ponytail, Naruto recalled the conversation from earlier. In the end, although he wasn't pleased that things had gone the way the witch had predicted—

Hearing **that name**, which was mentioned, Naruto was left with no other choice.

Ren Ashbell— suddenly appeared three years ago, The Strongest Blade Dancer.

And, that Ren Ashbell's contracted spirit is—

**A dark spirit in the form of a young girl**.

"..."

While walking, Naruto dropped his gaze to his left hand which was covered with a leather glove.

(...No, it can't be her. Because, she is—)

Naruto shook his head. Trying to deny it rationally— but could it be... mixed thoughts were in his mind.

(...There's no turning back now, I'll see this to the end...)

"You..."

Then Ellis, who was walking in front of him, suddenly stopped.

Facing him with her hand on her waist, she sternly scowled at Naruto.

"Are you listening or what? It's for your own sake that I'm explaining these things."

"...I am listening to you at the same time thinking of something." The Blonde lazily replied

"Mm, thinking of something?"

For some reason, Ellis' face became red, and she quickly walked towards him.

"Y-You, what kind of things were you thinking while looking at my back!"

"Oi! Oi Oi! I may speak lecherous things but I swear I didn't look at your nice buttocks."

The blade was swung at point blank range, and Naruto quickly dodged it. The Knight was furiously blushing red as he mentioned her 'nice' derriere.

It appeared that it was a common problem that all the students of this academy had no immunity to men.

Maybe the reason that she was walking so fast since before, was because she was conscious of the fact that Naruto was a man.

"Listen, don't misunderstand anything! I have not accepted you. I'm guiding you because I have no choice, but to comply with the Academy Director's orders!"

"Understood so please don't swing that sword around. I'm a student here as well you know."

"I'll never accept you. The fact that there is a man such as you who is an elementalist, there is no way I would accept it!"

Returning on her heels, Ellis began to walk quickly.

"All things considered, why would the Academy Director want a man transferred here..."

...It seemed that he was being disliked a lot.

(Well, it can't be helped. For It is the fate of man blessed and cursed at the same time. Such a blessing and curse for me to be admitted in this garden of pure maidens.)

It's as if a lion had been released on a herd of rabbits.

Naturally, the overly boxed princesses would be wary of a man of the same age.

The «Blade Dance» will be held two months later.

He had to obtain their trust gradually in this school life.

(Hmm, yeah. Speaking of life.)

Suddenly, something came to his mind.

"Hey, Knight-kun."

"What."

Ellis turned around in a sullen mood.

He didn't try calling her by her name. He knew it would earn him her ire.

It is already troublesome enough that she is not on friendly terms with him.

That should be remedied soon.

"From today onwards, where should I live?"

There was no male dormitory in this academy, and there's no way that he would be given a room in the female dormitory. Would that mean commuting to the school from the academic city at the foot of the mountain?

Not really troublesome as he can leisurely walk or just ran fast but it would be time consuming.

"Don't worry about it, the academy has prepared a splendid lodge at great expense for you. A part of the endowment had been especially allocated for the construction cost."

"If you want to be sarcastic you should not voice or give a hint about it. It's offending you know... for the person receiving that comment."

...Well whatever. It's certainly better than being homeless or living outside in the «Spirit Forest».

"It can be seen from this window— there it is."

Naruto looked in the direction Ellis was pointing at.

"...Um, where is it?"

Looking around the vast grounds, it seems he can't find any lodging house there.

"Look well, over there at the corner of the plaza square"

Ellis was pointing towards—

"That's... my house?"

A splendid building with a large roof.

More spacious than an ordinary residence house, there were many rooms inside.

Beside it was an exclusive bathing area. Mangers have been piled up near its entrance.

"Are you asking me to live in the stables?"

Naruto irritatingly asked while raising his only existing eyebrow. Never once he was so offended.

"Is your only eye socket empty? Look closely."

"What?"

(Probably a lot more smaller than the stable, perhaps a chicken coop?)

He only saw the stable.

No, it was a stable at best. After all, they are soothing their horses in that place.

(Mm?)

—And then, Naruto finally discovered it.

Next to the stable, where wooden planks had been put together and were erected, there was actually a lodge.

Here and there, different lengths of planks had been nailed down together.

The roof was flaky. A sudden gust of strong wind would destroy such a lodge.

"Ah, maybe— that one?"

"Yeah."

Ellis simply nodded.

"Where's the splendid lodge. It was like pieced together in 3 days!"

"Three hours. Do not underestimate the power of my contracted spirit."

"You built it?! I mean, wasn't it built at a high price?"

"A high price indeed, I wasted my time because of you. Are you unsatisfied?"

"I'm full of dissatisfaction. It's almost harassment towards me."

"There's a proper bed, made of straw."

"I'm getting the same treatment as a horse..."

"Fu, You have a strong sense of pride. Of course a horse is more worthy of caring for than you."

With the ponytail at her nape brushing on her shoulder, Ellis said clearly.

Somehow, he wanted to bash this girl to nonsense.

But no, he wouldn't do that.

A King has a patience like a flowing water. However, this place has brought drought to that flowing water and now it is flowing thin.

"The restroom? The bath?"

"You can use the back of the lodge as restroom. Unfortunately, you'll need to share the bath."

"Shared bath... with the horses."

Naruto pinched the bridge of his nose.

It's far better if he just merely go to the forest and find a spring and while at it build a hot spring for himself.

Definitely not a bad idea.

"Are you complaining?" Ellis scowled at him.

"Look, even in the highly unlikely event that you try to invade the academy's restroom, my contracted spirit would turn you into a sauté mushroom."

"Sounds delicious. So, you really like to cook?"

"Aa, It's a hobby. Someday an ideal gentleman will take my hands for marriage, and to please him with my cooking, I'm usually training for it."

"Really, if there is a chance, please let me try it too. At least, I have a fine pallete."

"Aah. If there's a chance, I would like to demonstrate my proud cooking... Wha? Who are you to think that I would do something like that for you!?"

*Zing*— In a flash the blade was swung, and Naruto dodged it by evading to his right.

"...You. Forget about cooking, these are not the kind of hands for marriage—"

"Hmm..?"

Naruto retorted with half an eye closed. Maybe being self-conscious, Ellis quickly glanced away.

"Another thing, being the leader of the knights, aren't you messing up the order the most?"

"Shu-Shut up. It was because you said something strange!"

Naruto shrugged his shoulders, then turned towards the corridor again.

"Let's leave the topic of the dormitory for now. Where's my classroom?"

"The Raven class. Where extraordinary problematic children are gathered, a perfect class for you."

"Extraordinary problematic children?"

"It's exactly as it sounds. ...Mm, Why are you looking so bitter?"

"No, I'm just preparing myself for another set of headache that witch brought with her."

Naruto remembered in his head, the crimson haired young girl he encountered inside the forest.

Seriously? If that girl was in the same class as him, he would make sure to pay that witch a visit before the day ends..

"Are you also from the Raven Class?"

Naruto tentatively asked a question.

The term "extraordinary problematic child" fit this young girl perfectly.

"As if... I'm from the superior class Weasel!"

In an instant, the sword was swung in a flash.

Naruto was expecting it this time, and already dodged the blade before it can even touch a single hair from him.

"...T-The Fahrengart secret sword skill was fended off."

"...My blade is faster than your's knight-kun."

With that he left the gaping knight.

Climbing up the staircase and walking through the long corridor, Naruto finally saw his classroom.

A large wooden double leaf door with an abstract spirit shaped carving was there.

Areishia Spirit Academy's classrooms were arranged a floor apart from each other. Because classrooms close to each other would likely duel or create some other commotion immediately.

"All the students attending here are princesses from noble families. There are some who hold a grudge against each other. Although, as a regulation of the academy, personal disputes are prohibited; frequent incidents like dueling have never stopped."

While sighing, Ellis clasped her fist strongly.

"We the Sylphid Knights will protect this peaceful academy from the perpetrators."

"No, the one who is disturbing this peace is you—"

—Was what he was about to say, Any normal man would have shut his mouth but him being abnormal he didn't abide that rule.

"-since you keep swinging that sword to me who didn't do anything."

He said non chalantly expecting the girl to lash out.

However as she spoke, the side of Ellis' face was extremely serious. He thought that she would lash out to him but it seems that the girl does have some patience with her.

He thought that she was a reckless girl who swung her blade on every occasion— his impression of her changed a little.

She possesses the pride of a knight.

A strong woman hidden behind that beautiful face of a young maiden

The **male elementalist**, whose mere existence would bring disturbance to the academy.

From the point of view of the leader of the knights, who maintains public morals, she naturally couldn't accept Naruto.

Despite all of it, she could sincerely face and talk to him.

A bit stubborn, but at heart, she was honorable.

"...Hm, why are you glaring at my face?"

Ellis suspiciously frowned her eyebrows.

"Well, I'm sorry for the various teasings from some time ago."

"...? Wh-Why you, suddenly!"

Her embarrassed reaction seemed somehow strangely cute.

XXXXXX

Looking inside the large auditorium classroom, no one was there. During this time everyone was out. Perhaps they are all engaged in practical training outside in the training field area.

"It's okay from here, I'll hear the rest later from my classmates. Thanks for your guidance."

"Fu, such gratitude is unnecessary. If there was a failure to properly guide you, **you might deliberately lose your way** to the toilet later."

"You really have no faith in me..."

At this comparatively caustic line from the departing Ellis, Naruto merely shrugged it.

Judging from his experience so far on the first day, it would be a tall order to gain the trust of his classmates.

While muttering, Naruto stepped into the empty classroom.

Then, at that moment *swoosh* a slash sounded in the air—

"Gueh!"

A whip forcefully coiled around Naruto's neck.

Being caught by the rough sudden attack, he had been pulled and thrown down in the corridor.

(DAFUQ!?)

*Cough* Looking around himself while coughing—

"Uzushiromiya Naruto!"

Over his head, a familiar voice of a young girl descended upon him.

...Honestly, a voice he didn't want to hear. At least not now or anytime this day.

"Y-Yo-You have escaped from me, despite being my contracted spirit!"

"Hugh, ug"

"Defying me!"

"Guh!"

Feigning ignorance and trying to whistle, the thing around his neck tightened.

(This sucks...)

Thrown down flat onto his back, in front of Claire—

A blazing red haired beautiful young girl with her folded arms looking down to Naruto.

The blowing winds from the window caused her uniform's pleated skirt to float in the air.

"Claire, you..."

A deep groan came from Naruto's throat.

"What, do you intend to reason your way out?"

"No, from here, I can slightly see your panties."

"Wha!"

Claire's face blushed, then she quickly restrained her skirt.

"Pe-Pe-Pe-Pervert~!"

*Gogogogogogogogogo...!*

A heat haze was rising from Claire's body.

No. It was not a heat haze. It was a completely burning Astral Zero's flame.

"It seems, you really want to be turned into cinders, Naruto?"

"No I don't."

Naruto didn't feel the hostility from Claire however it was a different case still if one were to look into the situation currently. Naruto felt uncomfortable about his current position decided to do something.

"Black is too early for you."

"...gu!"

*Strike*— then Claire's whole body solidified.

From her neck to the tip of her ears, it turned deep red liked boiled octopus—

"It-It's not black! It is always white, black is...rarely, what have you made me say, idiot!"

*Fwump*. ...She seemed to have overheated.

Losing her strength, she sunk down to the floor.

Being overly boxed into an ideal princess was her greatest weakness.

...Is it really okay for an elementalist to be so naive?

"Uugh, this is the second time... I can't become a bride anymore"

With both of her knees on the floor, Claire began weeping gloomily.

...Somewhat, it looked like he had done something terrible.

"My bad...don't cry, ok?"

Naruto stood up, then approached Claire while she glared at him.

...Frightening. She could have burnt a person with merely her glare.

She wiped her tears with her uniform sleeve, then clenched her leather whip tightly.

"Uzushiromiya Naruto."

"What?"

"I-I'm quite generous, so I'll give you one chance to explain."

Although her tone was calm, obviously her voice was trembling.

...Extremely angry.

"Earlier, why did you escape?"

"No, it's common sense that I would think of escaping."

Naruto unintentionally replied immediately.

An answer— that would have brought forth a ton of pain..

"...I got it. There's only death for a fugitive slave."

"From spirit to slave. What am I?"

"Slave, you're my **slave spirit**!"

"A new species of spirit was born. How about announcing it to the Spirit Research Agency?"

By the way, in whichever «Spirit Forest» of the continent, these species of spirit were yet to be discovered.

"Ch-Cheeky slave— No, a slave spirit isn't it!"

"I am not a slave spirit woman!"

Forcefully, the whip on his neck ruthlessly tightened, and his consciousness was likely to fly away.

(The knight group, what are they doing! A murder is about to happen inside the academy!)

Looking around in the corridor with no sign of any student.

"By the way—"

Then, Claire's face got closer. Looking rather displeased, she said,

"Sometime ago, you were speaking with the knight group's Ellis Fahrengart, **you seemed to be getting along well with her**. What does that mean?"

*Cough*, "How could you call that getting along together? She was just guiding me."

"Guide? Why?"

"Because today, I have specially transferred into this academy."

"What?... You have transferred? Here at Areishia Spirit Academy?"

Claire spread open her eyes, then looked to Naruto's uniformed figure, which she only just noticed now.

"No way...you are a man!"

"Aa. But, you have seen me contracting a spirit."

Naruto nodded, then showed his right hand where the spirit seal was imprinted.

"I'm a **male elementalist**. That's why Greyworth summoned me here. "

"..."

Therefore, Claire—

Lost in thought, she put her finger on her cherry colored lips.

"Really, what...a transfer student..."

*Pfft* *pfft* She murmured something to herself.

(...If she stays quiet, she looks just like a normal, ordinary cute girl. Too )

And, while staring at the side of her face, Naruto thought.

Claire suddenly raised her head, then turned to face him.

"Um, because you are here, perhaps, you are also in the Raven class?"

"Yeah. ...does that mean, you are in the same class?"

"Yeah. I'm also from the Raven class!"

Claire spoke with a seemingly cheerful voice. Somehow she seemed awfully happy.

Her smiling face would charm anyone who was unaware.

"Say, since it has turned out this way, I'll give you another chance Naruto."

"What chance?"

"Contract. Without a doubt, this time become my exclusive contracted spirit Naruto."

"Are you insane?!"

"Fu, It's natural! Because you snatched the spirit that should have been mine."

Puffing up with her unfortunate chest, Claire pointed her index finger in front of his eyes.

As always, she put forth an arrogant reason.

(...An annoying troublesome girl)

Naruto is really quite irritated. Particularly, with no gratitude for saving her life, he had been called a thief. You can call him a demon but no way in hell that he was a thief. Everything he owned was acquired through acceptable means, mostly.

—For such an arrogant princess, some proper punishment was needed.

"Okay. I'll bind a spirit contract with you, alright."

Helplessly, Naruto purposely nodded his head. Claire didn't notice the sly smirk on Naruto's face befitting of that a cunning fox

"...Eh? Um, so, at last you have finally become obedient."

She thought that he would be more resistant. Due to the unexpected response, Claire nodded as though quite bewildered.

"In that case—"

Slowly, Naruto raised Claire's chin by his fingertip.

"Ha? Wha-Wha-What are you doing?"

"Doing? A spirit contract, a high level humanoid spirit contract... you understand?"

"A..."

Claire's face froze.

A high level humanoid contract.

In short, it was—

"**A contract sealed by a kiss**, isn't it?"

Naruto said it, and Claire's face blushed red.

"Uh, not, to that extent— you don't have to go that far, I mean, that."

In a panicky irritable tone, she shook her head furiously.

"Eve-Even without any such formality, I don't mind..."

"Are you scared? The hell cat seems to be troubled of a simple contractual kiss."

"I-I'm not particularly scared! Um, but, that..."

"Then close your eyes."

Naruto mischievously whispered to a shrinking Claire's ears. Slowly but surely he closed in to Claire's face.

"Eh, wait...hiwaaaa!?"

(...She is totally green in such things.)[1]

Such a cute reaction, of course he would would want to bully her.

Slowly, bringing his face closer to her thin cherry color lips.

"Um, sorry, I apologize...so...forgive me"

"Too late—"

"Su, so...kyauu!"

Claire gave up then closed her eyes.

(An obedient girl...)

Naruto smiled bitterly in his mind.

Of course, he did not seriously plan to contract by kiss.

It was a thorough revenge for being tormented by her, but he was not so devilish as to go that far to mistreat a young girl.

Time to let her off— then, as he was about to detach his body, at that moment—

"Hey, you."

He was tapped from behind on his shoulder.

Naruto slowly, timidly turned around.

In that place—

"What are you doing, here in this sacred institute Areishia Spirit Academy?"

A gentle smile floated from the beautiful woman standing there.

She seemed to be in her mid-twenties. Long black hair, and wearing a pair of green black rimmed glasses.

She was dressed in a dark grey suit with a long sleeved white robe on top of it.

"I'm the one in charge of the Raven Class, Freya Grandol. I've heard of you from the Academy Director. The Academy's first ever male elementalist."

Wearing a smile that looked like it was pasted on her face, the beautiful woman introduced herself.

However, her eyes were not smiling.

"Now, why did you make our princess cry, bastard?"

XXXXXXX

Naruto rose up onto the platform, causing some quiet murmurs within the classroom.

That a male elementalist had transferred in, the rumors seemed to have already spread around. But they don't often get the chance to meet a young boy of the same age, so they couldn't hide their anxiety and curiosity from him.

"Is that a male elementalist—"

"He has such vicious looks, like he will kill someone with them."

"Seems like he has already raped Claire Rouge."

"Wh-What is rape?"

"I-I don't know, but...so-something, perverted!"

"However, his delinquent look, is quite cool ."

"Don't be fooled by his outward appearance. Because every man is a perverted beast."

"Rumor has it that he was also having an affair with Ellis Fahrengart."

"Eeh, with that super-serious leader of the knights? By the way, what is an affair?"

"I don't know but... so-something, indecent!"

...*whisper* *whisper*.

(...What are they talking about nonsensically?)

Looking around the classroom built like an old theater, Naruto let out a sigh.

The number of students are fourteen or fifteen. Everyone has been brought up as a princess. Almost all of them are looking towards Naruto with interest, but some of the girls seemed really scared.

(Well, It was an expected reaction from them.)

After all, whenever anyone heard about a male elementalist, the first thing that came into their mind was the name of the ancient demon king who brought disaster and chaos to the continent. ...In other words, an excessively bad image.

Inside the classroom, while being showered with sharp glances like needles, Naruto had the urge to immediately run away.

Among them the specially intense glare— came from the red haired girl in the front row.

Claire's glare that could burn people merely by her sight was fixed on Naruto.

"Burn, Burnt, Burning..."

She grumbled with different forms of the word.

Apparently, from a while ago up until now, she still seemed angry. —Obviously.

For that, Naruto reflected whether he had overdone it.

But there is no such thing as Overdone in his dictionary so in his point of view.

It was perfectly fine.

(Maybe I should apologize...)

"Obliterate into cinders, obliterate into cinders, obliterate into cinders..."

...don't know whether he would be forgiven when he apologizes.

"Stop chirping. Be quiet. Do you bunch want to lose credit?"

The professor in charge, Freya Grandol, hit the desk with the class list and the classroom became silent.

She was not a teacher of practical skills but a special lecturer and also a member of the spirit research agency who is traveling in every region of the «Spirit Forest» of the continent performing field work.

"Here, you, hurry up and introduce yourself."

The eye glasses worn by the beautiful woman gave her an intellectual appearance, but if she opened her mouth, it would expose her true colors.

Well, to put it nicely, she had a daring and largehearted disposition. At least, she didn't seem to be a bad person.

Naruto stepped forward in front of the podium, and briefly introduced himself.

"I am Uzushiromiya Naruto, sixteen years old. However, as you can see, I'm a male elementalist...So bow down before me or we should just get along just fine."

It was too simple, but he had nothing else to say. Match it with his aloof attitude and indifferent face.  
SImple for him that is!

No one in their right mind would ask people to bow down to him on their first meeting

**For secrets that can't be said**, there were plenty.

The classmates reaction were—

"Demon King right?"

"Yes he is the demon king! Such introduction!"

(...oh?)

"However, seems like, I have fallen for him ."

"A, see. An aloof look, doesn't he make you want to protect him?"

"His eye patch makes him look so mysterious!"

"Can I bow down to him? His voice makes me do so!~~~~"

"I love his bad guy looks! I should ask Papa to make an arrangement of marriage for him."

The once quiet classroom was filled with buzzing again.

(Wh-What is this fluffy sweet feeling?)

Due to the unexpected reaction of the young girls, Naruto was puzzled.

He thought that he would be greeted with chilly eyes or even despising eyes or down right hostility the moment he finished his sentence..

However, the reactions that he felt earlier from all of the girls were very light.

Guessing Naruto's doubt, Madam Freya whispered into his ear.

"Ah, the princesses here have different senses to the commoners. After all, they are constantly handling the most puzzling neighbor to humans: 'the spirits'. Well, rather than criticizing you as a male elementalist, they are just curious in many ways about a young boy of the same age."

(Really? Is that how it is—)

Since it was put that way, it might be a little troublesome but oh well...

"U-Um, Naruto...you?"

And, one of the girls timidly raised her hand.

"What?"

"Um, umm, wha-what's your favorite food?"

"Eh? Well, anything...if anything, I like Ramen. It is food of the gods."

"Ordinary!" "Quite Ordinary!" "I thought he would say Nyoitaimori!" "Cute!"

*Blah blah blah*.

"...What's this. A Nyoitaimori?"

Starting with that girl, one by one, they poured questions towards him.

"Where is your home town?" "Your three sizes?" "Which place do you wash first in a bath?"

...Princess, It was almost sexual harassment.

But for someone who has a twisted sense of humor, this might be more interesting.

However, the one who was asking the question was blushing red all the way to her ears.

"Have you decided on your team yet?"

"Team?"

"Of course the team for this coming «Blade Dance»"

"Aa—"

The «Blade Dance» that would be held two months later was going to be in the format of a five person team group battle. Naruto, as one person, couldn't enter by himself, he needed to find other elementalists and form a team.

"As of now, I don't have a team yet. I'm going to start looking for my other fellow teammates now."

In two months, whether he would find such people, he didn't know.

"Is it true, that you have tamed the sword «Sealed Spirit» that no one else has been able to contract?"

"What?"

Naruto's only eyebrow frowned in surprise. It looked like words of the event from this morning had already went around in the academy.

Who on earth—

"Yeah, and I am the one who tamed this Naruto that tamed the spirit!"

Slowly rising, Claire puffed up her almost nonexistent chest proudly.

"...as I thought, you!"

The princesses shrieked together in excitement.

"Naruto, what's your relationship with Claire?"

"Master and her slave spirit!"

"She is my woman. Now quit saying that nonsense."

Naruto quickly retorted against Claire who was answering it with her hands on her hips.

"Wha- What are you saying you insolent slave spirit!"

"When did I become your slave spirit! And be thankful I chose you to be one of my women, only strong women deserved to be by my side."

Watching the interaction between these two people, the girls became more and more excited.

Claire was blushing red with his declaration.

Naruto had his arms crossed on his chest like a king who owned the fiery crimson haired girl.

He resigned from calling her a fair young maiden and he upgraded it to a woman instead since she has the ability to back it up despite of her pitiful chest.

(That can be changed with milk in time.)

With a nod, Naruto has already decided on what to do to Claire to remedy of her lacking chest area,

The situation was about to be out of control—

*Bam*. Madam Freya strikes her desk. The classroom settled down.

"Arg. Girls, cut it out! You, hurry up and choose your favorite seat."

"Ye-Yes...!"

Madam Freya yelled.

Of course, he preferred to sit as far from the red haired princess as possible as to not to disturbed her education and to give himself a peace of mind. He started walking towards one of the seats in the back.

At that moment. *Pashii*, a torturing leather whip coiled around his neck.

"Arg!"

With his neck being strangled, in that way, he had been pulled backward.

*Cough* *cough*, "What are you doing woman!"

"Where are you going? Your seat is next to me."

"Hah, You dare to order me woman! Know your Uooooh—"

While his neck was being strangled, Naruto tried to move forward.

"Hm, trying to oppose me. I'll show you who's the master!"

*Scratch scratch scratch scratch*...!

Naruto tried to unfasten the whip, Claire skillfully controlled her whip and prevented him from doing so.

"dddd...da, mn..."

He couldn't breathe. More and more oxygen ceased to circulate in his brain, at that time.

*Swoosh* the sound of a gust of wind, Naruto's body was suddenly released.

"Oooowahh...!"

Naruto lost his balance and tripped over the staircase.

What on earth happened—

"...h!?"

Turning around, in front of him standing stabbed into the floor was a sharp arrow.

Not a metal arrow. It's a clear ice arrow sparkling from the reflection of the sunlight.

(...Is this, an elemental waffe?)

The same as Claire's flame whip, the incarnation of their spirit was turned into its weapon form.

Who was it...?

"A disgrace, Claire Rouge."

An elegant voice was heard in the highest part of the classroom.

Naruto staying down on the ground, looked up and there—

An extravagant platinum blonde beautiful young girl, standing with her hands on her hips.

A high class princess, as featured in a painted picture. Her skin is as white as the first snow.

The color of her pupils is a fine emerald green in pale radiance.

A charming smile appeared, calmly looking down at Claire.

"...W-What do you want, Rinslet Laurenfrost?!"

Claire growled in a deep voice. A dangerous color floated in her ruby eyes, it seemed like she would bite at any moment.

"Give up, because he had already said that he wants to sit next to me."

*Hmmp*, combing her platinum blonde hair, declared the princess.

(I have not said anything of that sort..)

Naruto was about to stand up when the blonde haired princess gracefully came down the stairs.

She bent down in front of Naruto, and stared at him as though evaluating his value.

As the adorably beautiful girl was intently staring at him, Naruto's eye unintentionally diverted.

"Hmm, the face is not so bad."

Rinslet seemed satisfied, nodded and-

"Hey! You, do you want to become my servant?"

"What kind of nonsense are you saying?"

Suddenly, she said something unexpected.

"Do-Don't lay your hands on him as you please, this guy is my slave spirit!"

Claire ran up on the stairs, and immediately grasped Naruto's arm.

"When did I become yours? You are mine as a matter of fact I saved you in the forest. Is that how you repay your saviour?"

"Shut up!"

Claire suddenly yanked his arm.

The upper arm touched her breast, Naruto's heart involuntarily beat faster.

Although it was almost **nonexistent**— She was still a sixteen year old young girl.

A reasonable elastic feeling was all that was needed and his heart would be pounding.

But—

*Fuyoyon~*

On his other arm, **an utterly other dimensional sensation could be felt**!

"Ah, he does not belong to you, does he? He even saved you earlier this morning."

Rinslet held Naruto's left arm tightly with both hands.

Different from Claire's pitiful assets, over here there is a considerable...sense of existence.

(Wai-Wait, this is...!)

Pressed from both sides with a soft feeling, Naruto's face reddened a bit.

Truly nothing short of a woman's physical asset can make the reincarnation of the demon king to shut his mouth.

"Re-Release, you fool!"

"What did you say, flat chest!"

A crackling spark scattered from the two princesses glaring at each other.

*Funyu*. *Fuyon~*. Fukyun~*.

...Though it felt great, but if they don't release his arms first, it seemed like his heart would burst.

And, at that time.

"Owawawah, my-my lady, don't give more hardship to Mr. transfer student!"

From above the classroom, A young girl in maid clothes came running down.

(...What the? A maid?)

Naruto spreads his eyes, staring at the young girl's appearance.

A waving long skirt with frills. A short bob trim cut black hair. A white brim that nicely suits her is resting on top of her head.

No matter how you look at it, she's a fine maid.

(...Why is there a maid here in this academy? Oh wait... they are nobles.)

Since she called her "my lady", it seems she is this blonde princess' maid.

But in any case, she seemed to have a more normal personality. Without a doubt, at least she would intervene against this sour dispute. Naruto eyed the maid as she walks down the stairs...

"Princess...Kyaaaaah!"

The maid fell.

In the middle of the stairs, it was an impressive fall.

"Carol!?"

Rinslet's face became pale.

(...Tsch)

Naruto shook off the two people's arms, and jumped kicking off the floor.

By impregnating chakra on his legs and releasing it just before his feet leave the floor he was able to catch the maid mid air leaving strong winds on his path despite of the distance being short.

"Hiaaaaaaah!"

Somehow, he caught the screaming and falling maid's flying body. He wrapped his arms around the young girl so as to prevent her head from being hurt, and they tumbled down the stairs.

Normally he would be able to manage his fall but the extra unexpected weight hindered his reaction

The two people hugging each other while rolling down, finally stopped.

"...Hm, are you hurt—"

He opened his mouth to say that— and then Naruto's thoughts froze.

In his front. *Fuyon~*, there were large soft things.

Under the neat and tidy cloth of the maid, melons larger than that of Rinslet.

"U...Um, ...uaah, I'm sorry!"

*Fuwa~* Tears began to float in the young maid's black pupils.

*Kaatsu* her face blushed, and while being panicked she tried to stand up—

"He-Hey...mo-mogugugu~!"

The nose of Naruto was pressed more and more by her breast.

(I'm in trouble...I can't breathe... Release me from this marshmallow hell or else!...)

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

At the sight of two people intertwined with each other, the classroom's young girls raised an excited scream.

"Pe-Pervert!" "As I thought a lewd beast!" "Truly a reincarnation of the demon king!"

"Get of-...mogugugu...!"

Hurriedly attempting to order the maid to stand up, his voice was being absorbed by the well rounded breast.

*Gogogogogogogogo...!*

"...?"

Suddenly, A rumbling sound could be heard from above.

...An earthquake. Perhaps.

Somehow, it has a very, very bad sensation.

Looking up from the valley of the breasts—

There, the shape of Claire holding a blazing flame whip.

"Thi-Thi-This ero spirit~!"

"I am not an Ero-spirit woman!."

"Shu-Shut up, please turn into cinders!"

(Why is it that it always becomes like this...)

While Naruto sighed helplessly, the whip ruthlessly swung at him with no mercy.

**And cut!**

Please rate and review.

**Deus ex Machina(God From the Machine or God of the Machines)- A Specialized Advanced Strategic Level Earth Spirit which has a form of Giant mechanical steel golem(210 meters in height). It can manifest an elemental waffe called 'Mechanical Angel' in form of two steel wings that cancels out gravity and allows the user to hover mid air. **


	5. Chapter 5: A Wolf, a Cat and a Knight

**Chapter 5**

Yare, Yare. I have suffered quite a lot since coming here.

One hour had passed since then. Slowly rubbing the pain in his back away, Naruto walked through the courtyard of the academy.

Although he had not been turned into cinders after receiving a hit from that flame whip, maybe Claire had held back some of her power. Still, it didn't change the fact that it was quite painful.

Claire must be harshly admonished by Madam Freya in the punishment room.

Having eluded those female classmates who had enthusiastically pursued him, Naruto finally obtained a moment of peace.

Unlike other students, he had no classes for the afternoon. After all, he had entered the school just now and had not registered for the courses.

Areishiya Spirit Academy operated on a credit system in which the students could freely choose their preferred courses so long as they could meet the requirements. Because of the enormous diversity of the contracted spirits of the students, a uniform curriculum wouldn't be able to fully develop the potential of each and every princess maiden.

"For the time being, I'll make some preparations for school life starting tomorrow."

Naruto finally reached his specially prepared dormitory, a hut erected on the side of the stable.

Its appearance now looked even worse than when it was seen from the window. On top of that, it had the smell of cattle.

The door opened with a squeak. Naruto stepped in.

"Hmm, surprisingly, it's not too bad. Not too shabby."

Naruto expressed his impression of the interior.

First of all, the bed was clean. Looking from the inside, the room itself was spacious. Straw bed, table, chair, cabinet and other furniture were prepared after all. Cooking utensils were present as well. Anyhow it wouldn't be too troublesome living here.

Naruto immediately laid down on the straw bed, and although it prickled his back a bit, the smell of sun dried straws was good for a comfortable sleep.

"No matter what. I only have to endure this for 2 months. Then I can see her again"

Lying still on the bed, Naruto fixed his eyes on his left hand, covered by the black leather glove.

Two months from now, the Blade Dance would be held in Astral Zero.

Before that, he must find four more teammates in order to enter the contest.

It was not clear what Greyworth would have him do.

But there was something he had to check with his own eyes.

A name that was deeply tied to the fate of his own self.

Participating in the contest of the Blade Dance 3 years ago, the Strongest Blade Dancer.

That accompanying her was a spirit of darkness that took the form of a human girl.

Who on earth were they?

Ren Ashbell shouldn't exist in this world anymore. Besides Greyworth, only a very small number of people were aware of this.

Other than the fact that 'her' blade dance is not something or someone who could easily use in mere 3 years.

Even 'Her' famous heterochromiac eyes of blue and red is something not even replicable even with high magic.

Even though one was just an impostor who gained the title of Strongest Blade-Dancer by fraud, it couldn't be for this reason that the witch took this much trouble to summon him here. Greyworth must be holding a huge secret.

No matter what, to find out the truth, the only way was to directly cross blades with her in the Blade Dance in two months.

"But, in your current state, you can win against her." Greyworth had said.

That is most likely true. The witch was not lying. But surely she was not telling the truth either.

In the end, it all comes down to 'the current state'.

But in merely two months, he had to make a workable team. A team that can stand against the strongest blade dancer.

"..."

...*Guu*, suddenly his stomach growled.

Feeling exhausted, Naruto lowered his arm that was raised towards the roof.

After all, he had not had anything to eat since wandering into the Spirit Forest this morning.

However, he decided to endure his empty stomach.

The reason was that he was out of money. Although there were restaurants for the students in the academy, the price was surprisingly high. This had already passed the level of a school for high class ladies, a school for princesses indeed.

What a poor king. He would never hear the end of it if that witch knew his situation.

What's the point of one cup of soup being as expensive as a normal folk's salary?

"It can't be helped. Maybe I'll ask Ellis to show me around the academic town tomorrow."

One should be able to find cheaper and delicious restaurants in the academic town at the foot of the hill.

With the cooking utensils, he could also just buy the materials and cook it on his own. For the fire all he needed to do was to go to the Spirit Forest and catch some low level fire spirits.

"Miso ramen with extra meat and egg slices..."

He got more hungry by thinking about food.

"Should I go to the Spirit Forest and collect some mushrooms now?"

As he started to seriously entertain that thought, from somewhere, the smell of delicious soup flowed in.

"...Hmm?"

Frowning, Naruto got up from the bed.

It seemed the smell was coming in from the gap of the half opened door.

Twitching his nose to inhale the smell, Naruto opened the door...

In front of him was a bowl of soup that gave off white steam.

Filled with a lot of onions and chicken with bones, the soup looked delicious.

"...Am I imagining things, or is this the kindness from heaven for my unending misfortune?"

Drawing a blank because of the hunger, Naruto reached out with his hands towards the bowl without any suspicion.

Suddenly the bowl rose up a bit.

He stretched out his hand again.

Once again the bowl was raised.

Then in front of the Naruto was the face of that princess with platinum-blond hair.

Her name should be Rinslet Laurenfrost if he remembered correctly.

Behind her, the girl Carol in a maid's uniform stood courteously.

"What's the meaning of this?"

Naruto asked with half-closed eyes.

"Fuu, you must be hungry, right? Naruto Uzushiromiya?"

"Yeah."

Naruto nodded honestly. It doesn't hurt to be honest sometimes.

"Bark, woof, and then swear that you will be my slave, and I'll let you have this bowl of soup."

Rinslet held the bowl still, and puffed up her large chest.

"I refuse. Bye Bye."

*Bang*.

"Ahh, wait, wait a second. Listen to what I say, you insolent person."

*Bang!* *Bang!* The door was kicked repeatedly.

It would be troublesome if she breaks it. Naruto opened the door again.

"What's that? Are you going to let me have the soup now?"

"Right away if you lick my foot... Ah, why are you closing the door again!"

Rinslet quickly stuck her foot into the gap of the door, like a veteran debt collector.

"Ouch! That hurts!"

That looked painful... What the hell was she here for anyway?

"Are you alright, my lady?"

Worried about Rinslet, the Maid, Carol, asked.

Naruto had no choice but to open the door, Rinslet glared at him with tears in her eyes.

"How can you be so insolent after I offered my hands of kindness towards you?"

"No, you... Hands of kindness? Seriously?"

It appeared that she was serious. Slowly, Naruto's head starts aching.

(Sheesh, all the princesses of this academy are so troublesome.)

Naruto complained inside his mind.

"Ah—"

After Rinslet got a glimpse of the inside of the hut, her face started to twitch.

"Ah, you, why are you living inside a stable?"

"The stable is next door. This is my dormitory. Home is where you make it."

"..."

"Stop looking at me with such pity. You are more beautiful if you smile"

Her face blushed as she was concerned of his lodging in addition to his compliments. Naruto's attitude softened a little bit.

"Rather than living in a condition like this, you should come to my house. I'll specially hire you as a servant."

"Ah, my lady, I believe he will look great if we dress him as a maid."

Carol showed her support with a big smile. (This girl is troublesome as well. Definitely troublesome)

Well, even so, it seemed as if Rinslet was genuinely worried about his circumstances.

"Your sympathy is appreciated, but I can live with this." Naruto shook his head.

Displeased, Rinslet perked up her lips.

"So you don't like becoming my servant?"

"That's right. It is no use to try to placate me."

"So full of yourself, even though you wag your tail at Claire Rouge."

"I don't wag my tail on her?" Naruto grumbled with half-closed eyes. He just simply given up on defending himself. Well, many people might think the same—

Could it be that this princess was trying to get close to Naruto mainly out of her rivalry with Claire?

(Yare yare, such an unexpected annoyance.)

Naruto let out a heavy sigh.

"I got it. That's fine with me if that's how you want it." Rinslet cleared her throat, and placed the bowl on the ground.

"Hmm?"

"I'll leave the soup here. From the very beginning it was because Carol cooked too much of it and it will be a shame to waste the leftovers. You should be grateful for my benevolence."

"huh?"

(This young lady, by any chance)—

Rinslet turned around elegantly and was about to leave.

"Ahh, Wait, Rinslet!"

Naruto suddenly called out.

Rinslet winced and stopped in her steps.

"Wh-What is that? Suddenly calling other people's first name—"

"I can't be your servant, but we can be friends. Or you can be my woman"

"Eh? Wha- wha- what are you saying?!"

Rinslet's emerald green eyes open wide blushing at the same time from the bold statement of the male in front of her.

"Thank you for being worried and coming to see me."

"Wh-Wha, you, you insolent. Of-Of course that's not true."

Rinslet blushed further and turned her face away.

"Fufu, my lady is so..."

Carol covered her mouth and giggled.

Right at that moment—

"Rinslet Laurenfrost!"

A voice, with which had become familiar to Naruto,, suddenly passed into his ears.

Claire was walking towards them, her red pigtails swaying.

It appeared that Madam Freya's admonishing session was finally over.

"Don't feed my contracted spirit without permission, you thieving dog."

"You... Who are you calling a thieving dog!?"

Here we go again, Naruto let out a tired sigh.

"What's that? Isn't your family crest a dog?"

"Why you— Laurenfrost's family crest is a proud White Wolf!"

"White Wolf? Changing it into a Chihuahua fits you better."

"...!"

Provoked by Claire's words—

"Claire Rouge... You really got my dander up." Rinslet said with a suppressed voice.

In a flash, a fog-like chill hung around them. The temperature dropped dramatically.

"Wait, you can't be calling your spirit—"

Naruto called out, but it was too late.

The cold wind swirled. Rinslet's hair flew up, rippling.

—Oh freezing beast with Ice-teeth, merciless hunter of the forest.

—Now is the time to abide the contract of blood, hasten to my side as commanded!

As soon as Rinslet finished chanting the summoning spirit spell, a gust of ice storm engulfed all of the surroundings.

Amid the roaring and swirling blizzard, a figure appeared.

A beautiful wolf, with a coat of silver white fur.

Its body exuded a freezing chill.

"This is..."

"It is the contract spirit of my lady, the demon ice spirit «Fenrir»." Carol said with a smile.

The imposing aura that white wolf carried, was definitely incomparable to a low level spirit.

In regards to ranking between spirits, the white wolf was unmistakably higher than mid-level. To have made contracts with spirits of this level, this young lady was definitely not an ordinary person. She can be his woman with that said.

"Well, your dog is still the same, with its coat color barely meritable."

Claire shook her pigtails in disdain.

"You... You called it a dog again, You flat chest! I absolutely will not forgive your insult to the family of Laurenfrost!"

Covered with the chilling air, the white wolf roared, and dashed toward Claire.

"Who are you calling flat chest!? Come, «Scarlet»!"

Claire lashed at the ground with her whip. A scorching hell cat immediately appeared from the twirling rising flames.

It appeared that Claire had long conjured up her spirit already.

"—Hey you two! No fighting with your spirits here!"

Naruto cried out. The horses in the stables neighed in fear.

"I will not forgive you for putting your hand on my slave. I'll end it here today, you thieving dog."

"I'll surely steal your servant and make him mine!"

Sparks burst out between the two girls.

If one listened to these lines only, it sounded like two women in love, fighting over a man.

"The two ladies look like lovers fighting over a man!"

"Carol, you don't have to say that." Naruto looked at the maid standing next to him with squinted eyes.

"By the way, is it really OK to not stop them?"

"That's right. They have always been like this."

"These two girls have always been behaving like this towards each other...?"

"Yes, the relation between the two ladies is very good."

"Isn't that Irony?"

Naruto grumbled with a sigh.

"You have always been an eyesore, Claire Rouge!"

"You are the same, Rinslet! Why do you have to always cause me trouble!"

Demon ice spirit Fenrir—

Flame spirit Scarlet—

The two spirits suddenly jumped up in the air and clashed.

Ice and Fire collided, sending a storm bursting around.

From Naruto's point of view, the levels of the two spirits were almost the same. But it seemed that Claire had an advantage in the skill of mastering the spirits.

However, the flame spirit in her command was apparently quite spent out.

(Because she was beaten up by the sword spirit a few hours ago—)

Receiving such a large amount of damage, she couldn't possibly have recovered by taking a short break.

Naruto observed the fighting of the two spirits.

(Hmm... now what is that all familiar smell...)

Naruto frowned and looked around.

When the sight came into his eyes, his expression suddenly froze.

It was burning.

Naruto's hut was burning fiercely.

The straws that were stocked next to his hut had caught the sparks of the flame spirit and started burning.

"Ah... My house!"

Hearing the shocked voice of Naruto, Claire quickly turned towards him.

"Rinslet! Pause! We got a fire!"

"It is no use to distract me... Huh? It really is burning!"

The hut on fire burned more and more violently. Sooner or later the stables would catch fire too.

"My home—"

"Calm down. A fire of this scale, I'll put it out in no time— Fenrir!"

Rinslet cried out, the ice demon white wolf instantly came back to her side.

Just as one thought that, the white wolf suddenly disappeared in the air, and in Rinslet's hands, a huge «Ice Longbow» appeared.

Spirit waffe — the second purified form of the spirit.

"Oh freezing ice fang, pierce your target! «Freezing Arrow»!"

Rinslet drew an ice arrow and shot.

The arrows turned into countless shards of ice and rained down, causing the burning flames to instantly be extinguished.

"Well, with me here it is a piece of cake!"

Rinslet stroked her long platinum blond hair and puffed up her chest proudly.

"..."

Naruto stood motionlessly with a dumbfounded stare.

By raining-down ice arrows, the hut was smashed into pieces.

"Kohon", Rinslet let out a dry cough.

"...Seems like I went a bit too far."

"This is not called a bit! Don't you have any control over your power?"

"You... Shut up! From the very beginning it was you who lit it up!"

Ignoring the stunned Naruto, those two engaged in an argument again.

At that moment—

"What are you doing!"

The footsteps of several people running from the middle court could be heard.

One of them was the ponytail girl in a silver breastplate.

Ellis Fahrengart, the commander of the Sylphid Knights, whom was in charge of upholding the Academy's discipline.

Behind her there were two girls in the same attire.

Claire clicked her tongue, and Rinslet also didn't bother to hide her face of displeasure.

"It is prohibited to fight due to private matters in school... What!?"

The hastily running steps suddenly stopped.

Her eyes widened, looking dazed at the pile of rubble that was Naruto's home.

Black smoke slowly rose from the charred rubble.

"This is... What on earth is this?!"

Ellis questioned Naruto, her voice charged with fury.

She drew the sword that hung at her waist, pointing it at Naruto's throat.

"You, you hate the house that I made! Is that it? Is this your act of protest?!"

"No... I didn't do anything! This is because—"

Naruto quickly explained.

"It was this stupid dog who blew it up to dust."

"Before that, this pitiful chest lit it on fire!"

Hearing the voices from behind, Ellis turned around.

Claire and Rinslet, pointed their fingers at each other in accusation.

"... So that's how it was. It was your work, just like always."

Ellis sighed with an expression that said 'I understand'.

"Knight commander, your greeting is more enthusiastic than usual."

"It is the usual greeting, isn't it? Problematic students of the Raven class?" Ellis looked sharply at Rinslet.

Soon, the girls from the Knight brigade who were following Ellis finally caught up.

A girl with tea colored hair tied in braids, and another girl with black hair in a tomboy style.

As soon as they saw Claire and Rinslet, the two girls put on expressions like they had bitten some bitter worm.

"...Hell cat Claire! And Ice Wolf Rinslet!"

"What did they do again this time, these guys from the lowly Raven class?"

In the eyes of the girls plainly floated a contemptuous look.

"...What did you say?"

"What did you utter just now?"

Claire and Rinslet glared at the two girls at the same time.

But the girls completely ignored them, focusing their eyes on Naruto instead.

"Are you that newly transferred male elementalist?"

"Oh, not bad. Very handsome."

The girl with braids looked at Naruto up and down like she was evaluating his value.

The girl's scrutiny made Naruto shrink away in discomfort.

"Wait, this guy is my slave spirit that I caught!"

"I tamed Naruto Uzushiromiya: he is my servant!"

Claire and Rinslet arbitrarily declared their ownership of Naruto at the same time.

The knight girl with braids sniffed with disdain, and said: "Alas, because nobody wants to form a team with you, you use your sex appeal to seduce the transfer student. Such a fitting style for countryside nobles."

"You dare to call me a countryside noble!"

Rinslet's face suddenly turns livid.

It appeared that the girl stepped on a mine that should not have been stepped on.

"Sure I did. The Laurenfrost family has only a big-name, they are really just country bumpkins."

"You... You... You...!"

"My-My lady. Please calm down—"

"Fu-Fufu-Fu, ...Carol, I am quite calm."

Rinslet revealed a bright smile... Although she tried to be ladylike, her face was still quite scary.

Another girl knight turned to Claire, and scorned: "As for Claire Rouge, although she is a noble, isn't she the sister of a traitor? Really, why did the Academy accept this person for admission—"

At that instant, Claire suddenly lashed at the ground with the whip.

"—Shut up. Or I'll turn you into charcoal cinders."

Claire snarled with a suppressed voice, her voice trembling, her red eyes quietly burning with anger.

(...Claire is the sister of a traitor?)

Naruto frowned.

(...What on earth is the meaning of this?)

The two girls felt the sudden change of atmosphere and fell silent.

"You went too far." Ellis chided the two, then turned to Claire.

She cleared her throat and said: "In short, I will report this instance to the knight headquarters. The charge will be using spirits to start a small fire and and causing property damage. We'll give you notice for the specifics of the punishment at a later time. Please refrain from doing such stupid things again. We are busy, you know?"

"Let's go." Ellis said and was about to lead the other two away.

However, from behind came a voice.

"Hold on! Ellis Fahrengart, are you trying to run away?"

"What?"

Ellis stopped, and turned back to Claire who called out to her.

"What did you say just now?"

The calm tone of voice was full of anger. Ellis's hand was on the hilt of the sword at her waist.

"Oh, you heard it? I did not expect the Sylphid Knights to be cowards."

"Claire Rouge, do you think I'll just let it go if someone insults the Sylphid Knights?"

Ellis unsheathed her sword. The other two drew their swords at the same time.

"I'll return that line intact right back at you. You may insult me as you please, but I will not forgive anyone who insults my sister."

Claire struck the ground with her whip.

"I request a duel, Ellis Fahrengart, with the other two as well."

"Let me join as well, Claire Rouge. It is the Laurenfrost family's injunction to take revenge at those who dare to smear the Laurenfrost family name."

Rinslet ruffled her hair, and showed an undaunted smile.

At this point, Ellis pointed the tip of her sword towards these two.

"Well, it will stain the name of the Sylphid Knights if we are accused of running away. I accept the request. I can't stand the mess of your Raven class any longer."

"Isn't it prohibited to fight for private matters?"

At such a precarious intense moment, Naruto spoke out.

"It is forbidden to fight for private matters within school grounds. Anyway, I have no intention of doing it here."

"What do you mean?"

Ignoring Naruto who was tilting his head, Ellis turned to Claire.

"The time will be 2am tonight, in front of the «Gate». I'll leave it to you to decide the format."

"...One-on-one is too much trouble. How about a three-man match."

"That will do."

Ellis nodded and put away the sword, then turned around and left.

Claire glared at the back of the knights and cursed viciously:

"Well, I will let you regret this, especially that short haired girl. I'll definitely kick her ass!"

"Such a good opportunity. I have disliked the bunch from the Knights since long ago."

"Rinslet, try not to be a burden."

"Huh? Who are you saying that to?"

"...Why you two. After destroying the hut, now you are having a duel. Please someone on heavens. have mercy on me."

Naruto sighed deeply. Then suddenly he realized.

(Battle as a team of three. So, who will be the third person?)

"As it turns out—"

Claire placed one hand on her waist, and pointed a finger at Naruto.

"It is time to show us your strength, slave spirit!"

"Ahhh... I knew this is how it would be... AND I AM NOT A SLAVE SPIRIT WOMAN!"

In front of rubble heap that was his former home , Naruto reluctantly dropped his shoulder.

**END!**

**As usual please rate and review for improvements!**

**Erebus- An Annihilation level Darkness Spirit that is in form of an Black Armour Clad Humanoid being armed with a mace with a black armour clad horse matching it. Erebus's true name is Estoria Erebea.**

**Erebus Summoning Chant**

**-From the formless void's gaping maw, there springs an entity. **

**-Not an entity such as any you can conceive of, nor I; an entity more primordial than the elements themselves, yet constantly coming into existence even as it is destroyed. **

**-It is the Child of Chaos, the Pathway to the Next.**

**-Bring forth the bringer of Darkness! Erebus!**


End file.
